Miracle goodnight
by pilgrim67
Summary: Une ressemblance confondante, une pincée de mystère, un soupçon de magie, des oiseaux et un clin d'oeil à David Bowie. "Tout était là, chaque trait, les joues maigres, le nez long, le menton pointu et les cheveux filasses. Tout était là, sauf l'âme."
1. Chapter 1

**MIRACLE GOODNIGHT**

**Bon, voilà, c'est ma nouvelle fic HPDM, absolument déraisonnable selon certains, fortement attendue par d'autres, issue de la combinaison d'un voyage à NY et d'une fièvre élevée… ce n'est pas un UA à proprement parler, les persos et l'histoire sont respectés, mais ça se passe après la fin des combats, longtemps avant l'épilogue. **

**Imaginons qu'Harry soit étudiant à Columbia… **

_**I wished I had a future, anywhere (David Bowie, Miracle Goodnight)**_

Tout a commencé par un reflet à la bibliothèque, dans une des grandes vitres donnant sur l'extérieur. Le premier rayon de soleil de la journée, et il était déjà presque trois heures. J'aimais regarder par les immenses fenêtres de la Butler Library, la bibliothèque principale de l'Université Columbia qui en comptait 25, et voir les branches bouger, les avions passer au loin. C'était comme un saut dans le temps, de se trouver dans ces bâtiments ancestraux et imaginer Harlem au pied des blocks.

Ce jour-là il y a avait eu ce reflet bizarre dans la vitre, un éclat doré et rapide, le temps que je détourne la tête il avait disparu, j'avais cette fille en face de moi, avec son T-shirt rouge et ce chewing-gum dans la bouche :

- Vous avez le dernier livre de Martin L. Perl ? m'a-t-elle demandé en mastiquant bruyamment.

- Vous avez son titre ?

- Nan. Je sais plus. Vous pouvez m'aider ?

Je crois que j'ai haussé les épaules, j'étais là pour aider les autres étudiants à trouver les livres et des références, mais ce jour-là j'étais fatigué –et j'avais du travail en retard. Elle me fixait avec hauteur, encore une de ces blondes de la meilleure société qui croyait que tout lui était dû.

- C'est quelle section ?

- Ben, c'est un prix Nobel de physique ! a-t-elle rétorqué avec mépris. Vous ne le connaissez pas ?

- Vous croyez que je connais les 8 millions de livres des 25 bibliothèques ? Vous avez regardé dans le fichier central ?

- Oui. Mais j'ai pas trouvé… C'est quoi votre accent ? Vous êtes anglais ?

Avec un autre haussement d'épaules j'ai ouvert une session sur mon terminal en trois clics je l'avais trouvé, elle est repartie énervée de constater qu'il n'était pas disponible dans le bâtiment central, je l'ai regardée s'éloigner avec satisfaction.

En plus de ma bourse d'études ce job d'aide-bibliothécaire me permettait de vivre à peu près confortablement sur le campus –je n'avais pas l'intention de toucher à l'or des Gobelins, cet argent je le détestais, je voulais juste une vie normale, une vie de post adolescent sur le campus. Parfois un bâtiment ressemblant à Poudlard me serrait le cœur, je revoyais toujours les mêmes images, cette bataille insensée, tous ces morts, jamais les bons moments avec Hermione et Ron, jamais les fous rires, jamais la douceur d'un soir anglais.

Là, depuis quelques mois, je vivais sur un autre continent, une autre saison, d'autres habitudes, et c'était bien. Comme une autre vie. Comme la fin d'un cauchemar.

Je m'étais inscrit en architecture sur un coup de tête, avec de nombreuses options d'histoire et de sociologie, après avoir tenté beaucoup de choses. Je voulais oublier mon passé sorcier, découvrir la vie des moldus, même si les plus beaux monuments se trouvaient sur le vieux continent, au moins comme ça j'avais l'impression de repartir de zéro. Et puis on ne me connaissait pas, et ça c'était un vrai soulagement. La célébrité était trop dure à vivre, je n'étais rien, et je voulais rester comme tel. Rien. Personne.

Un portable a vibré, j'ai lancé un avertissement qui a fait se lever quelques têtes ici ou là dans la salle, certains n'ont même pas bronché. En général je trouvais toujours les mêmes têtes aux mêmes bureaux, à croire qu'ils ne quittaient jamais leurs sièges. Plusieurs d'entre eux se levaient à trois heures du matin pour être sûrs de retrouver leur place, d'autres laissaient leurs affaires sur les bureaux quand ils rentraient pour dormir –ou prendre une douche. J'avais dénombré 40 nationalités parmi les fidèles de la bibliothèque, parlant plus ou moins couramment l'anglais, plus ou moins bien intégrés. De toute façon à Columbia vous n'étiez pas au sein des Etats-Unis, non, vous étiez citoyen de Columbia, haut lieu de l'intelligence mondiale, dont étaient issus 76 prix Nobel –excusez du peu.

L'essentiel de mon job consistait à orienter les étudiants dans l'immense bâtiment, voire vers les autres bibliothèques, rechercher des références plus qu'imprécises dans l'ordinateur central, et débarrasser les gobelets de Starbucks vides, oubliés par les rêveurs. 4 dollars de l'heure pour un boulot facile, enrichissant –je ne me privais pas d'exploiter l'Avery Index of Architectural Periodicals, une mine d'informations en architecture. J'aimais le mélange de décontraction et d'intense activité intellectuelle de ces lieux, et l'odeur des boiseries de certaines salles moins connues.

J'aimais quand Hermione passait la tête par la porte et me souriait, c'était toujours pour m'inviter à manger dans un improbable restau végétarien, à la fin de ses cours et de mes vacations. Elle connaissait mieux mes horaires que moi, et ça m'énervait. Sa petite tête châtain aux cheveux courts s'agitait, je me demandais comment elle faisait pour emmagasiner tant de connaissances, elle jurait ne pas utiliser la magie, ni un retourneur de temps. On voyait qu'elle venait d'un milieu moldu, rien ne la surprenait, alors que j'avais parfois des difficultés avec certains objets –la brosse à dents électrique par exemple.

C'était bon d'être un étudiant parmi les autres, de déambuler dans le campus parmi toutes ces têtes, s'asseoir un peu sur les « steps » pour discuter, les immenses marches de granit reliant la partie basse du campus à la low library. C'était bon de recevoir des lettres de Ginny restée à Oxford, d'attendre les vacances pour la rejoindre à Londres, s'aimer et faire des projets d'avenir. C'était bon d'avoir un avenir.

Je venais de replonger la tête sur mon bouquin de sociologie comparée quand le reflet est revenu, au coin de mon œil. Toujours ce reflet doré dans les vitres, mais j'avais beau regarder avec attention dans la salle bondée, je ne voyais pas d'où il venait. Un oiseau s'est cogné contre la vitre, me faisant sursauter. Un instant j'ai cru que c'était un hibou, mais c'était idiot. Nous n'étions plus à Poudlard, personne n'utilisait ce mode de communication ici, c'était juste un corbeau distrait, ou un pigeon aveugle. Ou mon imagination.

Pourtant ça m'intriguait, cette réverbération inhabituelle, alors je me suis levé de ma chaise et je suis descendu de l'estrade pour plonger dans la fosse aux lions, cet espace immense où 100 étudiants s'ignoraient délibérément. Après la cinquième rangée mon cœur a battu plus vite, il y avait cette silhouette fine cachée derrière un mastodonte, cette tête penchée en avant, ce menton pointu et ces cheveux blonds qui me rappelaient furieusement quelqu'un. Soudain Poudlard m'est revenu d'un coup, j'ai voyagé dans le temps et l'espace en un quart de seconde et j'étais face à lui, fantôme revenu du passé –le pire passé.

Je me souviens que j'ai serré les poings de rage, sans raison. Juste la rage de voir ce passé revenir, justement celui-là. C'était une chose d'apercevoir le sourire d'Hermione, c'en était une autre de me trouver face à celui qui m'avait cassé le nez dans un train, avec un rire satisfait. C'était autre chose de me trouver face à un ancien mangemort.

Je me suis immobilisé, toujours poings serrés, cherchant la phrase définitive pour le faire fuir. Ne jamais le revoir. Jamais. Un asiatique a levé les yeux sur moi, surpris, et nous a dévisagés comme si nous étions subitement devenus fous, ou alors il attendait la suite de la pièce, patiemment. Lui n'a pas levé la tête, n'a cillé, pas frémi. Apprenait-il ce bouquin par cœur, ou ne croyait-il pas aux fantômes ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Malfoy ? ai-je sifflé à voix basse entre mes dents –après tout j'étais censé faire respecter le silence dans cet endroit.

Il a enfin levé les yeux vers moi, le même regard gris un peu délavé, mais étonné :

- Pardon ? Je crois qu'il y a erreur. Je m'appelle Jones, a-t-il répondu en rebaissant son regard sur son livre, visiblement ennuyé.

- Ben voyons, Jones ! T'as pas trouvé plus original ?

- Shshshhs… taisez-vous ! m'a soufflé le voisin roux de l'asiatique en me faisant les gros yeux.

Il croyait quoi ? Qu'il m'impressionnait ? Il pouvait toujours menacer de recourir au gardien des lieux, c'était moi. Je me suis redressé d'un air sûr de moi, et j'ai demandé au blond :

- Vous avez votre carte de bibliothèque ?

Question stupide puisque sans badge il n'aurait pas pu accéder à ces lieux, mais je disjonctais depuis quelques minutes, ma raison s'était envolée avec l'oiseau, ou plus loin. Avec un air réellement surpris il a fouillé dans sa poche de ses longs doigts maigres et m'a tendu sa carte : David Jones, écossais, résidence Mc Bain. Moi j'étais logé à Hogan, une résidence plus qu'agréable proche des restaurants et stations de métro, et j'avais gardé mon vrai nom : Harry Potter, inconnu de tous ici.

David Jones. Il me fixait, morose, sans sembler me reconnaître. Si c'était de la simulation il était bon acteur, le bougre. Ses mains ne tremblaient même pas, pas comme les miennes. Ce nom me disait quelque chose, David Jones.

- David Bowie ! ai-je rugi sous l'œil courroucé de toute la salle, avant de mettre précipitamment ma main devant ma bouche.

- Non, là, c'est trop, a grommelé le roux en se levant et en ramassant ses affaires, et le blond a haussé les épaules, genre « Qu'y puis-je si je m'appelle comme lui ? ».

Son air innocent a fini par me convaincre que j'étais subitement devenu fou, ou que la ressemblance était confondante. Le dénommé Jones a rangé sa carte d'un air las et j'ai tourné les talons, écarlate. Moi qui détestais me faire remarquer je venais de me ridiculiser devant une centaine d'étudiants, comme un crétin fini que j'étais, tout ça à cause d'une vague ressemblance. Je me suis rassis silencieusement, le cœur lourd, et j'ai prié pour qu'un incendie se déclenche, ou un attentat, enfin bref n'importe quoi qui pourrait me faire quitter les lieux rapidement. Mais j'étais prisonnier de mes horaires comme les gardiens sont prisonniers de leur prison, je n'avais aucune excuse.

J'ai légèrement décalé ma chaise vers la gauche, afin d'avoir une vue sur ce fichu Jones qui avait repris sa lecture attentive. Il m'avait déjà oublié, je tremblais comme une feuille. Quand même, le même menton pointu, les joues maigres et ces cheveux filasses, ce ne pouvait pas être qu'une ressemblance. Il portait une espèce de veste noire un peu étriquée, trop grande pour lui, avec une chemise blanche en dessous. Des chaussures noires vernies. Un type d'habillement plutôt rare au milieu des étudiants en sweat et jeans. Et comment avais-je pu ne pas le voir avant ? On était en plein milieu de l'année scolaire.

« Harry, tu devrais voir un psy pour parler de ce que tu as vécu » me répétait Hermione quand je lui parlais de mes insomnies et mes cauchemars. « Sinon, tu vas devenir fou » ajoutait-elle de son ton docte, insupportable. Ca y était. J'étais devenu fou. Un après midi de février, à cause d'un oiseau dans la vitre et d'un reflet doré.

J'ai fait un effort surhumain pour le quitter des yeux, m'intéresser à mes cours, aux autres étudiants, à la pluie battante à l'extérieur, mais j'agissais et je répondais comme un robot déconnecté, me repassant la scène en boucle. Si c'était une hallucination elle devait disparaître bientôt, à moins que mon cas ne soit plus grave que je ne pensais. Et ce nom. David Jones. Le vrai nom de David Bowie, que j'avais vu la semaine précédente au Beacon Theater, sur Broadway. Coïncidence impossible.

Deux étudiants ont retenu mon attention pendant quelques minutes, quand j'ai relevé le regard il n'était plus là, remplacé par un brun banal, à lunettes, plongé dans les mêmes livres, avec la même attitude. J'ai senti un mal de tête pointer et j'ai frotté ma cicatrice, par habitude.

oOo oOo oOo

- Harry, tu as perdu ta langue ? m'a demandé Hermione ce soir-là, au dîner.

Je mâchonnais mon hamburger bio au goût de carton, elle finissait sa soupe de pois cassés en me regardant avec compassion. Un air que je détestais. Le fast food passait en boucle des vieux tubes de Simon et Garfunkel, je nageais en plein « rosemary, parsley and sage », peut-être les ingrédients qui manquaient à ce plat pour le rendre comestible, et je n'avais pas envie de parler.

- Il m'est arrivé un truc étrange, cet après-midi, ai-je finalement articulé.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. J'ai cru revoir quelqu'un de Poudlard à la bibliothèque.

- Et c'était pas moi ? a-t-elle rétorqué d'un ton mutin en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Très drôle. Non, c'était pas toi. C'était quelqu'un de… de Serpentard, ai-je répondu en baissant la voix.

Son sourcil s'est levé –le gauche, je m'en souviens très bien- et elle a fait « oh » sur un ton entendu qui m'a hérissé, je me suis reculé sur ma chaise :

- C'est grave, docteur ?

- Comment ?

- Tu as l'air de ne pas être surprise, tu crois que je suis devenu fou ?

- Mais je n'ai même rien dit ! Ne passe pas tout de suite aux conclusions, tu veux bien ? C'était qui ? Rogue ?

- Rogue est mort, je te rappelle. Tu me prends vraiment pour un cinglé, hein ?

Sa manière de secouer la tête m'a déplu, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à nos voisins, deux couples d'étudiants qui dinaient tranquillement, qui ne nous prêtaient pas attention, heureusement.

- C'était de l'humour, Harry. Qui alors ?

- Malfoy, ai-je dégluti dans un souffle, sans lever les yeux de mes haricots jaunâtres.

- Malfoy est en prison, a-t-elle rétorqué.

- Il y était, visiblement ce n'est plus le cas.

Hermione a secoué à nouveau sa tête, c'était charmant même sans boucles brunes, puis s'est penchée vers moi :

- Tu es sûr que c'était lui ? Tu as vu sa carte d'étudiant ?

- Oui. Et c'était écrit « David Jones » dessus, ai-je confirmé fièrement en finissant mon coca d'une gorgée.

- T'es malade ! C'est le vrai nom de David Bowie, ça ne prouve rien. T'es complètement fou !

- Merci de confirmer. Mais c'était ta théorie depuis le départ, non ?

- Oh Harry, je suis tellement désolée pour toi, tu sais. C'est sûr qu'un tel traumatisme…

- Tais-toi. Arrête avec tes conneries de psychologie de bazar. Ce mec était Malfoy, j'en suis absolument certain. Il a changé de nom et fait semblant de ne pas me reconnaître, mais c'était lui. C'était lui, putain ! ai-je ajouté avec force, faisant se détourner les autres dineurs.

- D'accord, tu as peut être raison, a-t-elle murmuré en posant sa main sur ma manche. C'est peut être un programme de réinsertion pour anciens mangemorts. Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Et alors il vient me narguer jusque dans ma bibliothèque, tu te rends compte, jusque sous mon nez ?

Un couple mixte est entré dans le restaurant avec deux jeunes enfants, elle n'a pas répondu tout de suite. Elle a souri comme chaque fois qu'elle voyait des enfants, je sentais ses entrailles palpiter, un sourire a étiré ses lèvres, elle a murmuré :

- Oh, tu as vu comme ils sont mignons ?

- Hermione… oui, ils sont mignons, et alors ?

- Et alors, et alors… a-t-elle repris en me fixant avec intensité, oublie cet homme, que ce soit lui ou pas. Il t'a parlé ? Il t'a adressé la parole ?

- … non.

- Alors oublie-le. C'est le passé. C'est fini. Tu veux un brownie ?

- Mais tu détestes ça d'habitude, c'est bourré de graisses insaturées et de sucre !

- C'est exactement ce qu'il te faut, t'es tout maigrichon, a-t-elle décrété en se dirigeant vers le comptoir, les yeux toujours fixés sur les enfants.

Elle était belle dans son long sweat blanc qui dégoulinait sur son jean et ses bottes. Son allure androgyne et ses cheveux courts faisaient se retourner beaucoup de garçons sur son passage, elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle se promenait toujours avec des bouquins sous le bras, apprendre encore et toujours était sa seule passion, je n'avais pas trouvé la mienne.

Pas encore.

**A suivre….**

**Cette fic, je l'ai écrite pour vous tous (toutes ?) qui adorez ces personnages, je les ai beaucoup pervertis ces derniers temps, je fais un bref retour aux sources... j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire, good days, bad days...**

**Je demande aux éventuels puristes et biographes de Columbia de me pardonner certaines inexactitudes, je n'y ai fait qu'une brève incursion. **

**RDV la semaine prochaine pour la suite ?**

**Bisous…**


	2. A New Career in a New Town

**MIRACLE GOODNIGHT**

**2.**

**A new career in a new town**

**Tout d'abord merci pour votre accueil assez enthousiaste, j'avais peur que cette nouvelle fic n'attire pas les foules, mais je vois qu'il y a toujours des lecteurs pour les HPDM, à la bonne heure ! Un chapitre pas très long pour une fic pas très longue, mais je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ^^ **

_**« A new career in a new town" est extrait de l'album "Low" de David Bowie, vous aurez un aperçu de la pochette sur ma page facebook. **_

Le lendemain il n'était pas là, pas de reflet blond et j'avais mal à la tête. Toujours ces cauchemars la nuit, le passé qui me collait à la peau, aux cheveux, comme un vieux chewing-gum trop mâchouillé. J'avais supporté difficilement les cours d'histoire de l'art et de culture architecturale le matin même, me retrouvant le nez en l'air au lieu d'écouter, la jambe sans cesse tressautante. J'avais beau me dire qu'il ne se passait rien, l'incident m'énervait, surtout qu'il n'avait pas été pris au sérieux par Hermione.

Ils étaient tous là, mes habitués, en rang d'oignon devant moi, la petite roumaine toute fine habillée tous les jours pareille, maigre à faire peur et aux yeux globuleux, le sportif baraqué observé par toutes les filles, qui soulevait un émoi dans la bibliothèque à chaque fois qu'il agitait ses boucles brunes, l'asiatique souriant qui mâchonnait des pâtes sèches à longueur de temps, que je n'avais jamais entendu parler anglais, la brune sympa qui s'endormait régulièrement sur son encyclopédie et se retrouvait avec la page tatouée sur la joue, qui aimait bien venir me demander des renseignements qu'elle connaissait déjà. Elle m'avait plusieurs fois proposé de boire un café avec elle, je crois qu'elle trouvait mon accent charmant, ou qu'elle se sentait seule, elle aussi. J'avais fini par l'accompagner un soir, pas très fier de moi, son babillage m'avait un peu saoulé, jusqu'à ce que je lui annonce que j'étais fiancé. Ce qui était faux, bien sûr. J'ai vu son sourire faner d'un coup, elle a penché la tête, un peu gênée, a fini sa tasse puis a balbutié une excuse avant de disparaître, je n'ai pas tenté de la retenir, je ne voulais pas me lancer dans une histoire compliquée et j'aimais Ginny, même à distance. Nous avions partagé trop de choses pour ne pas être liés à jamais, au-delà de tout.

Ils étaient tous là mais lui n'était pas là, David Jones ou Draco Malfoy, peu importait son nom. Après une vague de soulagement j'ai ressenti comme une petite pointe de déception, après tout ma vie était si lisse depuis que je vivais à New York que je m'ennuyais un peu, parfois. Une tranquillité que j'avais espérée depuis si longtemps, les eaux calmes d'un lac immense, malgré l'agitation de la ville, des eaux trop calmes pour mes nerfs.

Ce soir-là au réfectoire Hermione a passé la main dans mes cheveux en riant :

- Alors, pas de nouveau fantôme ?

- Non. Personne aujourd'hui, ai-je répondu en traçant des traits dans mes mashed potatoes.

- A la bonne heure ! Peut être que tu t'étais tout simplement endormi, non ?

- A la bibliothèque ? Tu plaisantes ? Avec tout ce qu'il y a à faire ?

- Boh… il y a beaucoup de monde d'accord mais pas tant de boulot que ça. Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu passais des heures à regarder par les fenêtres ?

- Faut quand même pas exagérer, ai-je marmonné en regrettant de lui avoir fait des confidences sur mon job.

La salle se remplissait peu à peu, les étudiants s'installaient en groupe par affinités ou par origine ethnique, ce communautarisme m'amusait, mais je pouvais le comprendre. Après tout, n'étais-je pas resté fidèle à ma vielle copine de collège, envers et contre tout ?

- T'as eu les résultats de tes exams ? m'a-t-elle demandé en finissant sa salade de carottes bio.

- Non, pas encore. Et toi ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Et je suis à peu près la meilleure partout, sauf une ou deux matières où je ne suis que seconde. Mais je vais m'améliorer ce semestre, c'est sûr.

- Je te déteste… comment tu fais ?

- Je travaille. Je ne passe pas mon temps à regarder les oiseaux voler ni à voir des fantômes.

- C'était pas un fantôme. Il était bien là, en face de moi, ai-je martelé à voix basse en la fixant avec intensité.

Je me suis rendu compte que je frappais la table avec mon poing quand mon voisin s'est tourné vers moi, et j'ai fait une petite grimace d'excuse. Le sourire tendre d'Hermione m'a exaspéré, avec sa façon de me parler doucement, comme à un enfant têtu :

- Je ne te comprends pas Harry. Tu ne voulais absolument plus voir personne de Poudlard, et on dirait que tu es déçu que ce ne soit pas lui. Qu'est ce qui passe ?

Et cette manière de me percer à jour et d'avoir toujours raison qui m'irritait encore plus que le reste, c'était le bouquet. J'ai haussé les épaules et j'ai attaqué ma pomme bien rouge, une vraie pomme de conte de fées, de celles qui vous envoient au paradis direct, il ne manquait plus que la méchante sorcière. Ou le prince charmant.

Le brouhaha du réfectoire m'a empêché d'entendre ce qu'elle disait, j'ai secoué la tête avec impatience :

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas le revoir, pas lui plus qu'un autre, je veux juste savoir ce qu'il faisait là, et pourquoi il m'a menti. C'est une question de… de cohérence, tu comprends ?

Elle a levé les sourcils et j'ai compris que j'avais tout faux, on ne discute pas de sémantique avec Mademoiselle Granger, oh non. J'ai repris, avant qu'elle ne m'achève :

- Je voulais juste savoir un truc. Si je n'avais pas été pris à Columbia, tu serais venue ici ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? a-t-elle répondu en sourcillant, la fourchette en l'air.

- Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu es mon ange gardien, ma conscience ou pire, mon infirmière. Tu es juste venue pour veiller sur moi ?

- Si c'était le cas, je le regretterais aujourd'hui. Non, je reste avec toi parce que je suis ton amie, mais cet état de fait peut changer très rapidement. Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, a-t-elle ajouté d'une voix chevrotante, et je m'en suis voulu.

- Non ! Attends Hermione. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer. En plus c'est une question que je me suis posé souvent, je te jure. Sans méchanceté aucune. Tu es tellement meilleure que moi, dans tous les domaines…

Sa bouche tremblait encore un peu quand elle m'a répondu en me fixant enfin :

- Et tu n'as jamais pensé que moi aussi je pouvais avoir besoin d'un ami, ici ? Je sais que j'ai l'air très sûre de moi et très à l'aise, mais ça me fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un à qui tout confier…

- Mais tu ne me confies jamais rien ! ai-je répondu étourdiment.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire pour l'instant, mais s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, hé bien ce serait bien de pouvoir compter sur toi. Tu comprendrais, hein ?

J'ai senti ce sourire sur mes lèvres, ce sourire tendre, celui qu'elle arborait quelques instants plus tôt, un sourire de mère, ou non, d'amie, et j'ai acquiescé. Bien sûr que je comprendrais, après tout ce que nous avions vécu, enduré, la mal absolu et l'amitié absolue, je pouvais tout comprendre. Elle était ma sœur, ma mère, ma fille, la beauté et l'intelligence, la mémoire aussi, même si nous n'en parlions pas. En fait, je n'avais jamais osé lui avouer que c'était à elle que j'avais envie de parler du passé, de ces batailles, ces luttes mortelles, et pas à un inconnu, moldu de surcroit.

Mais je ne voulais pas réveiller les larmes, tout était trop proche et trop fort pour être dit, analysé, digéré. Un essaim de souvenirs noirs comme des guêpes qui nous piqueraient au premier mot, à la première pensée alors que tout était beau et neuf, dans notre nouvelle vie. Il y avait déjà des bourgeons sur les arbres et la neige avait fondu devant les immeubles, le printemps était aux portes, nous étions jeunes et forcément heureux.

Nous nous sommes regardés avec reconnaissance, elle m'a proposé d'aller au cinéma au lieu de travailler et j'ai dit oui, en débarrassant nos plateaux d'un geste.

oOo oOo oOo

Les jours suivants j'avais oublié l'incident, pris dans mes cours et ma vie quotidienne, rassurante -pas d'oiseau sur les carreaux et pas de reflet blond, à part dans mes rêves. Je m'étais encore plus rapproché d'Hermione, si c'était possible, nous passions de longues heures à rire et discuter en croquant du pop corn, l'insouciance était revenue avec le soleil, le premier soleil. Mes résultats étaient passables, je crois que j'avais sous-estimé le niveau de cette université, qui m'avait accepté sur des critères flous. J'avais décidé de ne plus trop me poser de questions, il fallait prendre la vie comme elle venait, douce parfois, âcre à certains moments, toujours étonnante.

Je flânais dans les rayons du Fairy, petit supermarché de quartier, hésitant entre des bagels et des samoussas quand il est revenu, le rayon. Enfin plutôt ce drôle de reflet dans les vitres des surgelés, framboises et citrons givrés, je me suis retourné en un éclair, assez vite pour le voir disparaître au coin des conserves. Le temps de refermer ma bouche et rajuster mes courses en équilibre instable sur mes bras je l'ai suivi, évidemment d'un coup il y avait plein de gens entre nous, je zigzaguais entre les caddies et les sacs, les chiens et les vendeurs moroses. Je l'ai rattrapé aux caisses, il n'avait déposé qu'un paquet de shortbreads et un peu de thé, ça m'a fait sourire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Il était là, juste devant moi, toujours cette grande silhouette un peu efflanquée et cette blondeur fadasse, avec ce loden vert passé et cette écharpe à carreaux, une gravure d'un autre temps. Il me rappelait la pochette d'un album de David Bowie, « Low » je crois, datant de 1977. Il était là et il me tournait le dos, je n'existais pas, je regardais sa main maigre glisser un billet de 5 dollars à la vendeuse tout en me demandant comment il faisait pour faire émaner ce reflet de lui dans les vitres, alors que des blonds et des blondes il y en avait des tonnes et des plus beaux, à New York. Un soir j'avais croisé une star blondissime dans le hall d'un hôtel, rien ne s'était passé. Pas de reflet.

Le temps que je pose mon gourbi sur le tapis roulant il était déjà sorti, j'ai payé à toute allure et je suis reparti en courant vers Columbia, en me traitant d'imbécile. Je cherchais quoi ? J'étais bien chargé et la foule commençait à être dense, me ralentissant à chaque pas. Pourtant je ne laissais pas mon pas accuser la moindre lenteur, il fallait que je sache. Au feu des klaxons ont attiré mon attention, un pigeon s'était fait écraser par un taxi, les badauds frémissait d'horreur devant ses derniers battements d'ailes, je cherchais des yeux une silhouette familière. Toujours cette certitude que c'était lui, et l'envie d'en avoir le cœur net.

Au pied de Columbia j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence : il avait disparu. A bout de souffle je me suis enfin arrêté, j'ai senti les crampes dans mes jambes et mes bras, la pluie dégoulinant sur mon menton, mon cœur qui battait la chamade. Des reflets il y en avait partout dans les flaques, ceux des néons et des phares, bleus et rouges, ceux des réverbères, verts et rouges mais pas celui que je suivais. Finalement je me suis mis à rire, un rire un peu hystérique, un grand noir m'a tapé sur l'épaule en m'appelant son frère, nous avons ri ensemble sous la pluie, après tout nous étions sur Broadway, on aurait même pu danser, non ?

Trois jours plus tard, il était à la bibliothèque, à la même table, c'était si étonnant que je me suis frotté les yeux, prêt à me pincer. Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver, il était là et c'était tout. Un flux d'énergie a traversé mon corps, j'avais envie de me précipiter vers lui pour lui parler, mais lui dire quoi ? Ma précédente tentative avait échoué, je ne tenais pas à me prendre un blâme par sa faute, surtout si ce n'était pas lui. A aucun moment il n'a levé la tête de ses bouquins, je ne l'ai pas lâché des yeux de l'après-midi. Les étudiants m'agaçaient, leurs demandes me paraissaient futiles ou absurdes, j'étais sur le point de leur dire « laissez-moi tranquille, il faut que je sache ce qu'il fait là », sur le point d'exploser.

Je suis passé devant lui à deux ou trois reprises sans qu'il lève la tête ou frémisse, j'en ai profité pour bien observer ses mains et son cou, cette façon de pencher un peu la tête pour écrire, la maigreur de ses poignets. Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il écrivait de la main gauche, avant. Et si ce n'était réellement pas lui ? J'ai pensé à Hermione qui aurait ri de me voir si perplexe, elle m'accusait souvent de me mettre dans la panade tout seul. Pour lui donner raison j'ai laissé tomber un livre juste devant lui, il a à peine levé les yeux vers moi, un regard vide, complètement indifférent, qui m'a fait frissonner.

Etait-ce moi qui n'étais plus moi, ou lui ? Étions-nous deux ombres coincées dans la même faille spatiotemporelle, deux fantômes du passé ?

Pas la moindre étincelle de reconnaissance, pas un signe de vie dans ses prunelles grises qui se sont vite reposées sur ses livres, je n'étais qu'un maladroit et un importun. Personne. J'ai récupéré le livre devant sa chaussure impeccablement vernie, le cœur lourd. Draco ne m'aurait pas regardé comme ça, non. Pas ignoré comme ça. En revenant à ma chaise j'ai guetté les oiseaux ou tout autre signe, il ne s'est rien passé. Pas même de reflet dans les vitres, il pleuvait toujours à flots à l'extérieur, un printemps pourri.

oOo oOo oOo

Peu à peu c'est devenu comme une habitude, il était là les mardis et les jeudis, toujours impeccablement habillé, toujours affairé et indifférent. Pas une fois il n'est venu me demander un renseignement, pas une fois il n'a consulté l'ordinateur sur mon estrade. Il se dirigeait sans hésitation dans les rayons et scannait directement ses emprunts, la mort du petit personnel.

Il était là, il travaillait, et c'était tout. A plusieurs reprises j'ai essayé de voir quels livres il empruntait, ils me paraissaient tous obscurs. Histoire, philosophie, ésotérisme ? Je m'interdisais de chercher à en savoir plus, d'ailleurs je n'avais même pas reparlé de lui à Hermione. J'avais fini par me dire qu'il n'était pas une menace, tout au plus une erreur, et j'avais repris ma petite vie tranquille d'étudiant new-yorkais.

Tous les samedis Hermione et moi allions au cinéma voir de vieux films à la cinémathèque, de préférence suédois ou japonais, auxquels je ne comprenais rien, en général. Hermione me lançait de méchants coups de coude quand parfois je ronflais, avant d'analyser pendant des heures le film que nous avions vu au restau chinois du coin– le film qu'elle avait compris. J'étais toujours bluffé par sa manière de replacer l'œuvre dans le contexte, à la fois historique et personnel du réalisateur, à l'entendre tout était en lien avec tout, il n'y avait pas de hasard. Quand parfois je me risquais à émettre une remarque elle me faisait taire d'une réplique sèche –Hermione savait tout sur tout. Et sur le reste.

Je regardais ses petits doigts s'agiter, les grains de riz tomber des baguettes, je baillais en cachette derrière mon thé au jasmin. Elle était si bavarde alors qu'il me suffisait d'acquiescer, et d'essayer de répondre à ses questions pièges impromptues : pourquoi tel acteur dans tel film ? Pourquoi cette fin ? Je ne répondais jamais juste, j'avais déjà du mal à répondre aux questions simples de l'existence : Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi New York ? Pourquoi ne me reconnaissait-il pas ?

Le dernier verre de saké ou d'alcool de riz dissolvait toutes les questions, et les éventuelles réponses. Je me plongeais pour quelques heures dans un néant éthylique salvateur, parfois au réveil j'oubliais qui j'étais, qui j'avais été. Je fixais les arbres par ma petite fenêtre, guettant chaque frémissement de branche, chaque nouveau bourgeon. Oui, le printemps était là, bientôt les hirondelles remplaceraient les corbeaux, j'essayais de ne plus penser à rien. Pas si facile. De rejeter aux frontières de ma conscience ma vie chaotique, mes cours, mes interrogations et lui.

En respirant lentement par le ventre je me concentrais sur mon souffle, mes pieds ancrés dans le sol, mes mains levées, je me répétais qu'il était bon et important d'être là, simplement là. Quand tout s'était apaisé je prenais une douche et je filais au Starbucks le plus proche pour un cappuccino, mon plaisir du dimanche matin.

Ce dimanche-là il faisait si doux que j'ai préféré passer par Central Park, m'aérer un peu, profiter des rayons du soleil. Les new yorkais couraient dans tous les sens, leur I-Pod sur les oreilles, on n'entendait que le bruit mou de leurs Nike dans le sol, masquant les ultimes bruits de la circulation. Au bout d'une heure ou deux, je commençais à avoir des crampes dans les jambes quand j'ai décidé de trouver un Starbucks sur Upper West Side, n'importe lequel. Les familles sortaient des town-house pour se rendre à leur brunch dominical, les enfants trottinant derrière leurs parents pour héler un taxi jaune dans lequel s'engouffrerait toute la famille en riant. J'aimais passer devant le Dakota hôtel, symbole de toute une génération. Souvent je me demandais si John Lennon était devenu un saint pour ses idées ou simplement parce qu'il était mort, puis je me demandais si je serais devenu un saint en mourant.

C'était le moment en général où je donnais des coups de pieds dans les mottes, comme si les pires souvenirs s'y logeaient, avec les vers de terre. Le moment de rentrer, de passer à autre chose avant la migraine. J'ai remonté Broadway au hasard, la foule commençait à se densifier sur les trottoirs, la ville s'éveillait doucement. J'ai presque enjambé un clochard avec son vieux carton de fast-food et ses piécettes, je lui ai jeté quelques pence avec mauvaise conscience, il a marmonné des mots, peut être du jamaïcain.

Il y avait foule dans le Starbucks à cette heure-ci, des isolés avec leur portable et des couples avec leurs sachets de victuailles, pas une seule table vide.

C'est au moment de sortir, mon gobelet brûlant entre les doigts, que je l'ai vu. Seul à une table, une chaise en face qui m'attendait. Toujours son loden vert, en train de lire le New York Times, un gobelet de thé devant lui.

Sans réfléchir, je me suis avancé vers lui à la vitesse d'un sort et j'ai entendu ma propre voix vaciller :

- Cette chaise est libre ?

Acquiescement de la tête, pas même un regard. Le temps d'attraper une serviette en papier je me suis assis en face de lui, toujours plongé dans son journal. J'ai commencé à lécher la brume de lait à petites lampées, après tout je n'étais pas pressé. Sade à la radio parlait du ciel et de la lune, une ambiance un peu bohème flottait là, je cherchais comment l'aborder. Son visage était caché par le journal, mais je reconnaissais ses chaussures vernies, on est peu de choses quand même.

Une gamine s'est mise à hurler pour avoir un doughnut au chocolat et j'ai entraperçu un sourcil pâle, agacé.

- Vous êtes étudiant à Columbia, non ? ai-je lancé, l'air le plus décontracté possible.

- Hmmm, hmmm…

- Je vous vois souvent à la bibliothèque. Je travaille là-bas, ai-je rajouté rapidement.

- Ah oui ? a-t-il lâché d'un ton ennuyé.

- Oui, on commence par connaître les habitués, à force.

Un hochement de tête et toujours pas un regard. Je ne sais pas s'il sentait mes yeux sur ses mèches mais il ne bougeait pas, à part le fait de tourner les pages lentement. Je scrutais ses doigts pour reconnaître un signe, une marque, en vain. Je me répétais que le mieux serait de partir, après tout même si c'était lui il ne me voulait visiblement pas de mal, en fait je n'existais même pas, alors pourquoi s'entêter ? Malheureusement, je n'avais pas plus à la réponse à cette question qu'aux autres, juste une pointe de curiosité. Un peu de piment dans la vie, ou un truc comme ça.

J'avais déjà lu trois fois l'article du journal qu'il brandissait devant moi quand j'ai demandé :

- Vous avez l'heure ? Je crois que je retarde.

Autre sourcil surpris en l'air, il a dû se dire que ma technique de drague était lamentable, moi qui n'avais jamais dragué de ma vie. Je me raccrochais à des lieux communs, au lieu de poser une question intelligente, genre : « Que pensez-vous de l'échelonnement de la dette du tiers monde? » ou « Savez-vous quand sort le prochain single de lady Gaga ?»

- 11h10.

- Merci. J'ai un rendez-vous à midi. Vous logez dans quel coin ?

- Mc Bain, a-t-il répondu sans lever le nez de son journal.

- Ah, c'est bien, moi je suis à Hogan. C'est pratique. C'est marrant de se retrouver entre compatriotes, pas vrai ?

Je voulais le faire parler, reconnaître sa voix et pouvoir triompher : « Je t'ai reconnu Malfoy, tu ne me la feras pas, à moi ! », il a répondu d'un ton las :

- Je ne suis pas anglais, mais écossais.

- Ah oui ? Et d'où ?

- Glasgow.

Ses intonations étaient un peu rauques, pas moyen de le coincer là-dessus. J'avais fini mon gobelet, je n'avais plus beaucoup d'excuses pour rester là. Je ne parvenais pas à savoir si sa froideur était une défense contre moi ou juste de l'indifférence quand mon voisin de table m'a bousculé en se levant, faisant presque tomber ma chaise. Un vrai chien dans un jeu de quilles. Pourquoi cette conversation était-elle plus difficile qu'un combat en bon ordre ?

Parce que je n'existais pas. Pas pour lui.

J'ai avalé la dernière gorgée de mon café tiède et j'ai murmuré :

- Vous ressemblez terriblement à un ancien camarade de collège à moi. C'est impressionnant. Sauf la couleur des yeux peut-être, ai-je menti.

Ca n'a pas loupé, il a enfin levé les yeux sur moi, cette nuance gris délavé mais pas de métal, pas d'étincelle, rien. Il a esquissé un sourire un peu triste, le sourire du paumé qui vient de rencontrer un congénère, tout en sachant qu'ils n'ont rien à partager. Tout était là, chaque trait, les joues maigres, le nez long, le menton pointu et les cheveux filasse, tout était là bordel, c'était hallucinant. Tout était là sauf l'âme.

Quelques secondes se sont passées, je devais me rendre à l'évidence, je m'étais trompé.

- Vous voulez un autre thé ? ai-je tenté pour faire diversion.

Il a juste secoué la tête négativement avec un rictus gêné, je n'étais pas son genre, pas même d'ami. Son journal était plus intéressant qui moi, j'ai re-disparu de son champ de vision rapidement.

- Hé bien, bon dimanche. On se croisera peut être à la bibliothèque, ai-je lancé en me levant.

Son air surpris m'a prouvé qu'il m'avait déjà oublié, il a esquissé un petit geste, c'était fini. Je suis reparti sur Broadway le pas lourd, presque déçu. J'ai levé le nez pour voir un envol de moineaux au-dessus du parc, le ciel se couvrait.

**A suivre… **

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, j'espère que l'intrigue vous plait toujours et je veux en profiter pour remercier tous ceux d'entre vous qui ont lu et aimé la fin d' « Un secret de famille », j'avais énormément de craintes et finalement les commentaires ont (presque) tous été très favorables, ça m'a vraiment rassurée. C'était une histoire très particulière pour moi et pas très facilement accessible, je vois que j'ai bien fait de ne pas vous sous-estimer (certains m'avaient assuré qu'une fin tragique serait synonyme de lynchage), il y a de la place pour tout le monde sur ce site et c'est tant mieux ! Merci encore ! **

**Je tiens à remercier Nicolina pour son soutien et sa gentille réaction à cette fic, et Katymini pour son travail de relecture extrêmement précis ! **

**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits :**

**Vicky : Je suis contente que ce « retour aux sources » te convienne ! Oui, cette fois j'ai essayé de respecter les caractères et l'histoire, quel exploit ! Merci JKR pour ces si beaux personnages…. Pour les autres persos, on ne verra ni Ron ni ses frères, on ne verra qu'Hermione, parce que je ne voyais pas Ron faire des études supérieures (surtout à Columbia !), et parce que c'est une histoire assez brève, donc je n'ai pas développé les autres persos. Désolée… Pour ce qui est du monde moldu, tu as bien entendu raison, Harry a lui-même été élevé chez les moldus, en fait c'était de l'humour parce qu'Harry a vécu dans un monde si « dépouillé » chez sa tante qu'il n'a en fait pas connu grand-chose. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !**

**Jessica : Merci pour tes remerciements, tout le plaisir de faire partager mes écrits est pour moi, puisque j'ai en retour vos reviews et en général je suis gâtée… Ron n'est pas là, comme je l'ai dit plus haut je ne le voyais pas faire des études supérieures, à tort ou à raison. Il faudra se contenter d'Hermione ! Merci de ta fidélité ^^**

**Kaylee : merci d'avoir aimé ce prologue, je suis heureuse que tu sois toujours là ^^**

**Katymini : Ma Katy ! Hé oui, il faut un début à tout, comme tu dis…je ne sais pas si j'adapterai cette fic pour FP, car ce n'est pas un UA, je vais réfléchir. C'est sympa de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici, ça me fait plaisir ^^ bisous….**

**Asbrou : merci d'avoir aimé ce début, je suis rassurée ! Merci de ta fidélité ^^**


	3. English Man in New York

**MIRACLE GOODNIGHT**

_**3.**_

_**English Man in New Y**__**ork**_

_**Merci à vous tous qui aimez cette histoire, je vous laisse tout de suite retrouver voe persos favoris : bonne lecture !**_

_**Bien sûr « English Man in New York « est une chanson de Sting, pour changer un peu de Bowie ^^**_

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai attrapé la grippe, il ne fait jamais chaud dans les Starbucks, je frissonnais en sortant du bar et mes frissons n'avaient pas cessé jusqu'à chez moi. Le temps que mon mal de gorge se change en rhume, je me suis retrouvé collé à mon lit dans ma petite chambre, tremblant de chaud et de froid, la tête prise dans un étau de douleur. Mes mâchoires étaient comme bloquées, irradiant deux points de souffrance intense, et mes oreilles étaient complètement bouchées, je me faisais l'impression d'être enfermé en moi-même, les sens atrophiés, cotonneux.

Le médecin m'avait prescrit des pilules blanches, Hermione passait de temps en temps avec des tisanes impossibles, au goût si âcre que je grimaçais, des tisanes bio miraculeuses, aux vertus hallucinogènes. Ou alors c'était la fièvre. Je me retournais mille fois dans mes draps, coincé dans les mêmes cauchemars oppressants, un bus infernal qui m'écrasait ou une maison qui s'écroulait sur moi, replongeant à chaque fois dans le même délire fiévreux.

Et puis il revenait.

Sur le petit matin, quand le jour blanchissait au travers de ma fenêtre et que j'attrapais mon verre pour prendre mes premiers cachets, son image revenait à moi. Il était debout au coin d'une rue, devant une bouche de vapeur, dans son loden vert, immobile. Mince et indifférent, souverain. Je me souviens que j'essayais de m'approcher de lui mais les gens s'interposaient entre nous, ou les voitures, les effroyables taxis jaunes et les hurlements des ambulances, ou les oiseaux. Oui, les oiseaux venaient me picorer le front et les mâchoires comme dans un vieux Hitchcock, mais ça me semblait normal, c'était la saison. Les oiseaux ne l'effleuraient jamais, ils venaient se poser sur les bras et le dos d'une grosse femme mal attifée, tout droit sortie de « Mary Poppins », un film que je n'avais pas revu depuis 10 ans au moins, qui vendait des hot-dogs sur le trottoir en face.

Il était là au coin de la rue, impassible, je ne trouvais jamais le bon chemin pour le rejoindre, m'égarant entre la 47ème et la 48ème, faisant des détours par Harlem ou même le Bronx, plus je m'approchais plus les obstacles étaient nombreux. Parfois un serpent sortait d'une bouche d'égout, enlaçant ses jambes maigres et lui servant d'écharpe, je reconnaissais le serpent de Voldemort, je regrettais presque les oiseaux.

Enfin je l'ai rejoint, un matin où la fièvre était presque tombée, les cloches sonnaient au loin, ce devait être l'heure des vêpres ou de l'office, j'étais en face de lui, enfin. Son regard vide flottait par dessus moi, il ne fallait pas espérer de miracle, j'ai demandé doucement :

- Vous êtes qui ?

- David Jones, a-t-il répondu un peu surpris. Vous le savez bien, non ?

De près ses traits étaient tout autres, ce n'était plus Draco mais le Bowie de l'album « Low », il a sorti une cigarette de longs doigts et l'a allumée, soufflant la fumée avec élégance au-dessus de sa tête. La foule était si dense qu'elle me bousculait, obstacle malvenu, mais personne ne l'approchait. Les pompiers sont passés toutes sirènes hurlantes, j'ai fermé les yeux quelques secondes, avant de les rouvrir. Ses doigts fins étaient ceux de Draco, et derrière les volutes son visage changeait subtilement par instant, redevenant celui de mon meilleur ennemi.

- Vous venez d'où ? ai-je insisté doucement.

- Quelle importance ? Je suis de partout et nulle part, aujourd'hui je suis ici, demain je serai à la bibliothèque… qui s'en soucie ?

- Mais vous êtes qui ?

- Vous posez toujours les mêmes questions ?

- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me répondre ?

- Mais je vous ai répondu. Je vous réponds toujours. A vous de vous contenter de la réponse, mon cher. La réalité ne change pas si on l'interroge à plusieurs reprises. Je suis David Jones, vous le savez, vous m'avez vu en concert au Beacon Theater.

- Oh, vous vous rappelez de moi ?

- Bien sûr, vous étiez venu boire un cappucino au café d'en face, avec moi.

- Mais ça, c'était avec l'autre David Jones, l'étudiant.

- Oui, mais David Jones, c'est moi. Vous l'avez lu sur ma carte de bibliothèque, non ?

Il a fini par secouer la tête d'un air agacé, ses traits se brouillaient davantage, je savais que je n'avais que peu de temps.

- Vous avez vu comme le ciel change ? Regardez tous ces oiseaux qui tournent comme des fous, il va bientôt pleuvoir, a-t-il repris en écrasant sa cigarette sous ses chaussures vernies. Il faut que je parte, on m'attend. Dépêchez-vous, posez-vous la bonne question. Maintenant.

- Mais c'est quoi la bonne question ?

- Qui voulez-vous que je sois ?

A ces mots j'ai ouvert la bouche de surprise, frappé par l'évidence. La réponse était là, au coin de mon cerveau, j'allais ouvrir la bouche quand il a haussé les épaules et s'est éloigné, il n'était que David Jones.

Je me suis réveillé le cœur battant, la fièvre avait repris, le rêve ne m'avait rien appris.

Quelques instants plus tard Hermione entrait dans ma chambre avec des mouchoirs et des pommes, l'air ravie :

- Oh mais tu es moins pâle aujourd'hui ! Ca va mieux ?

- J'irais pas jusque là, mais bon…

- Quand est-ce que tu vas quitter ton lit ? Il fait super doux dehors, et tu as déjà raté une semaine de cours. Tiens, je t'ai pris des notes, tout est là, a-t-elle ajouté en sortant un paquet impressionnant de feuilles et en le posant au pied de mon lit.

- T'as été à tous mes cours en plus des tiens ?

- Heu, oui, ici et là, j'avais des créneaux de libre. Il faut que tu t'accroches, tu sais, sinon les résultats de ton semestre ne seront pas bons.

- Tu crois que ma grippe c'est de la paresse ? ai-je marmonné tandis qu'elle retirait son petit imper noir et ouvrait les fenêtres.

- J'aère, ça sent le fauve ici !

Elle virevoltait tout autour de la pièce avec sa petite jupe en laine et son pull blanc à manches courtes, printanière, j'entendais ses talons sur le parquet, un peu de vie entrait dans mon appartement. Son parfum délicat, un peu poudré, m'a chatouillé le nez, c'était la première odeur que je sentais depuis longtemps. Elle m'a tendu une espèce de potion dans une bouteille en plastique, d'un rose sale.

- Tu ne crois pas sérieusement que je vais avaler un truc pareil !

- Oh si ! Et ça va te faire beaucoup de bien, tu verras. J'ai retrouvé cette vieille recette dans un grimoire, ça va te requinquer en un clin d'œil !

- Je croyais qu'on s'était engagés à ne pas faire de magie sur le campus ?

- Oui, bon, c'est vrai, mais là c'est un cas de force majeure, puisque les autres médicaments ne marchent pas. Ou alors tu n'as pas vraiment envie de guérir.

J'ai haussé les épaules, ce qui m'a tiré une petite grimace tellement elles étaient courbaturées. Elle s'est agenouillée à côté de moi et m'a tendu une grosse cuillère de sa mixture, une vraie maman, à part le sourire enfantin. Ca avait le goût de la tarte aux pommes de la mère de Ron, les larmes me sont presque montées aux yeux. Pour un peu j'aurais demandé une bièraubeurre, le passé revenait, un passé madeleine et cannelle.

- Et tu fais quoi pendant tout ce temps ? a-t-elle repris après ma seconde cuillérée.

- Je dors. Je rêve. Devine de qui j'ai rêvé, ai-je ajouté sans réfléchir.

- Hum… de tes parents.

- Non.

- Dumbledore ?

- Non.

- Voldemort ?

- Non, ai-je répondu avec un petit frisson.

Alors qu'elle faisait chauffer de l'eau pour le thé –panacée universelle - elle s'est immobilisée et a posé ses mains sur ses hanches, l'air réprobateur :

- Ne me dis pas que tu as rêvé de Draco Malfoy ! C'est pas fini cette histoire ?

- Cette histoire, quelle histoire ? Je te jure que la ressemblance était frappante, ai-je croassé malgré ma gorge douloureuse.

- Tu y penses encore ? C'est incroyable ça, a-t-elle repris en tapant mon oreiller derrière moi. Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas pris de douche ?

- Oui, j'y pense encore car il vient souvent à la bibliothèque, je te signale. Pourquoi toi tu ne viens jamais ? Tu pourrais vérifier par toi-même !

- Parce que… ça ne m'arrange pas. J'aurais du mal à me concentrer, je crois. Et ne détourne pas la conversation !

- Comment ? Moi ? T'es gonflée…

Finalement Hermione s'est arrêtée et s'est assise sur le bord de mon lit, soudain radoucie :

- Tu sais, je me suis renseignée, suite à ce que tu m'avais dit. Draco n'est plus en prison, mais personne ne sait où il se trouve actuellement, à part le Ministre. Il n'a plus le droit de retourner à Londres, sauf…

- Sauf quoi ?

- Ses parents viennent de mourir. A Azkaban. Je pense qu'ils feront une exception, a-t-elle murmuré d'un air indécis, en regardant par la fenêtre.

C'était si brutal et inattendu que je n'ai rien dit, soudain le passé et Draco se matérialisaient dans la pièce, l'impossible devenait possible, je n'étais plus fou.

- Ils sont morts de quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. On parle de suicide. Ils ont été abandonnés de tous, ou peut-être que la honte était trop lourde à porter. Je crois que même leur fils ne pouvait pas les voir, depuis leur emprisonnement. On dit que…

- Que quoi ?

- Oh rien…

- Si, si, vas-y continue…

J'ai attrapé sa main fiévreusement, elle m'a regardé avec cet air bizarre, compassion ou pitié, puis a soupiré :

- D'après les informations que j'ai eues, c'était dans le marché pour sa libération : ne plus jamais revoir ses parents, ne plus les contacter.

- Et changer de nom… ai-je chuchoté à voix si basse qu'elle n'a pas entendu – ou pas réagi.

- Harry, quoi qu'il se passe, qui il soit réellement, tu ne dois pas chercher à savoir. Tu dois l'oublier.

Son ton était si grave que j'ai frissonné et remonté la couverture sur moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il faut penser à l'avenir, pas au passé. Tu n'as rien à y gagner, et lui non plus –si c'est lui. Ca ne peut que te troubler, te faire souffrir. Et tu en as déjà assez vu, non ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort, mais une quinte de toux m'a empêché de lui répondre. J'ai imaginé Draco avec son loden vert sur la tombe de ses parents, ma gorge était si serrée que j'ai cru manquer d'air, j'ai dû ouvrir grand la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, elle a passé une main consolatrice dans mes cheveux : « Bois un peu de thé, Harry, ça va te faire du bien ». Ce devait être le début du printemps là-bas aussi, un printemps plus pluvieux qu'ici, une aubaine pour la végétation. Bêtement c'est la tombe de mes parents qui m'est apparue mentalement, je ne l'avais plus fleurie depuis longtemps mais d'autres s'en occupaient, d'autres qui n'oubliaient pas James et Lily. Qui s'occuperait de la tombe des Malfoy, quel cimetière l'accepterait, et qui s'était déplacé pour l'enterrement ?

Sans doute pas grand monde, même si un rayon de soleil illuminait les premiers bourgeons et les perce-neige, l'allée devait être déserte, le chagrin solitaire. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il valait mieux s'appeler David Jones et venir de Glasgow, j'ai fermé les yeux et cherché une prière, je n'en connaissais pas.

oOo oOo oOo

Quand j'ai repris les cours et mon job, une semaine plus tard, le monde semblait différent sans que je sache pourquoi. Comme si j'avais loupé une étape importante, un passage, le monde avait continué à tourner sans moi, mais il m'ignorait à mon retour. Sans les cours d'Hermione j'aurais été définitivement largué, les autres étudiants me fixaient comme s'ils ne m'avaient jamais vu avant, impression déplaisante.

Le responsable de la bibliothèque m'a prévenu d'un ton sec qu'à la prochaine incartade il me trouverait un remplaçant, on ne pouvait pas décemment abandonner son poste de travail pendant deux semaines, qu'allaient devenir les livres ? J'ai failli lui répondre qu'eux au moins n'avaient pas perdu 5 kilos ni tremblé de fièvre, ces fichus bouquins étaient toujours à la même place, un peu plus mal rangés peut-être. Les habitués étaient eux aussi à la même place, penchés sur les mêmes encyclopédies, prenant des notes à n'en plus finir.

David Jones quant à lui n'était plus là, ça ne m'a même pas surpris, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai attendu patiemment le mardi et le jeudi suivant, toujours personne. J'ai repris mon train-train, ma vie banale d'avant. Les cours de géométrie dans l'espace me paraissaient plus faciles alors que ceux d'histoire et analyse des formes urbaines me filaient mal à la tête, je me traînais de cours magistraux en TD comme un robot, tentant de rattraper le temps perdu le soir sur mon bureau.

Chaque jour c'était une petite déception à la bibliothèque de voir sa place occupée par un autre, tantôt un étudiant en lettres boutonneux et fébrile, tantôt un chercheur en médecine qui n'arrêtait pas de gratter la tête, je voyais les pellicules parsemer le bureau,ça me dégoûtait qu'il souille l'emplacement. Surtout cet emplacement là, qui resterait celui de David Jones pour moi, à jamais. Ca me faisait sourire, ce terme, à jamais. Comme s'il s'était jamais passé quelque chose entre nous. A croire que le mystère me manquait, ou les complications. Hermione et moi n'avions plus reparlé de lui, mais je m'interrogeais. Après tout j'avais réussi à venir à bout des horcruxes, il n'y avait pas de raison que ce mystère-là m'échappe. Je voulais savoir, juste savoir.

Je me souviens c'était un mardi après-midi, les heures s'étiraient à n'en plus finir, mon mal de tête avait repris et rien ne se passait. C'est là que je me suis mis à chercher son nom sur l'ordinateur central, juste pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas disparu en emportant un bouquin de la bibliothèque, crime de lèse-majesté. Mes doigts tremblaient un peu sur la souris, c'était exactement ce que je m'étais juré de ne pas faire, le poursuivre. Je crois que j'avais dû le promettre à Hermione, un soir de fièvre, et c'était le plus raisonnable. Mais qu'était la raison par rapport à tous ces rêves, ces énigmes ?

Je n'ai pu retenir un petit sourire en m'apercevant qu'il avait emprunté deux livres qu'il n'avait pas rendus à temps, cette fois il était fait. J'avais tout sous les yeux : son adresse, le nom des livres loués, la date dépassée. Une bonne occasion de lui demander des comptes, la seule manière de savoir. Evidemment à partir de là je n'ai plus raisonné, dès la fermeture je me suis précipité dehors, le vent soufflait en rafales, la pluie menaçait, j'avais des TD en retard, mais un seul but : retrouver les deux livres manquants, une quête du Graal imposée par les évènements. Par mon statut, même si ce n'était pas dans mes attributions. Mais tout le monde s'en moquait, moi le premier.

Les feuilles volaient en paquet et les bourrasques étaient glaciales, quelques rares étudiants passaient rapidement, pliés en deux pour résister aux rafales, cherchant à dîner ou rentrant chez eux, affairés. La nuit commençait à tomber, j'ai relevé mon col pour lutter contre mes frissons, serrant dans mon poing la feuille pliée qui prouvait l'emprunt - le vol ? Mon sésame. J'ai longé les blocks sur Broadway pendant un long moment, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il habitait si loin, je suis arrivé gelé au pied du bâtiment. C'était un immeuble gris datant du début du 20ème visiblement, j'ai profité de la sortie d'un couple pour entrer et grimper dans un vieil ascenseur un peu poussif, direction le 7ème étage. Je serrais toujours mon papier comme un laissez-passer dans ma main, crispé. Les derniers mètres dans le couloir ont été les plus difficiles à parcourir, mon esprit était vide mais mes jambes avançaient toutes seules vers le 711, au fond. J'entendais des conversations étouffées par les cloisons trop fines et de la musique trop forte, je me suis dit que ça ne devait pas être évident de réviser là.

Après avoir frappé, j'ai prié quelques secondes pour qu'il n'ouvre pas, qu'il n'y ait personne, soudain accablé par l'absurdité de mon geste. La porte s'est ouverte lentement, je me suis trouvé face à son visage fermé, une fois de plus il ne me reconnaissait pas, je devais être trop banal, inexistant.

- Oui ? a-t-il lâché finalement, à contrecœur. Je ne fais pas de bruit pourtant !

- Pardon ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui fais tout ce boucan, c'est mon voisin, l'égyptien. Vous devez habiter au-dessus, c'est ça ? Pas la peine de venir me demander de faire moins fort, ce n'est pas moi, a-t-il conclu en commençant à refermer la porte.

À croire que « ce n'est pas moi » était son refrain favori en toutes circonstances, mais je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

- Je ne viens pas pour ça. Je travaille à la bibliothèque et vous n'avez pas rendu deux livres, ai-je débité d'un trait en montrant mon papier - froissé- comme un trophée.

- Comment ? C'est une blague ? Vous êtes venu jusqu'ici pour me réclamer un bouquin ? a-t-il maugréé en me dévisageant des pieds à la tête.

- Euh… oui.

- Mais vous n'envoyez pas une lettre ou un mail, d'habitude ? a-t-il repris d'un ton méfiant, me faisant rougir.

- Si, mais… l'ordinateur est en panne. Enfin, c'est un peu le souk, et ça fait deux fois qu'on me demande un des livres que vous avez empruntés, ai-je improvisé, toujours sur le pas de la porte.

Il a fini par hausser les épaules, peu convaincu, je l'ai suivi dans la petite chambre à l'unique fenêtre donnant sur Broadway. Comme le lieu était plongé dans la semi obscurité, les lumières de New York brillaient de tous les feux à l'extérieur, captant mon attention alors qu'il fouillait un petit bureau encombré, qui occupait un coin de la pièce. Le mobilier était simple, un lit, un canapé un peu défoncé, une lampe et le bureau surchargé. Étonnamment tout était bien rangé, pas de chaussettes ou sous-vêtement traînant par terre, pas de livre ouvert ici ou là, pas même des clés ou un portable. La pièce était à son image : impeccable et froide, ne révélant rien.

- J'ai quand même du mal à croire qu'on vous a réclamé l'histoire de Saint Thomas d'Aquin par Guillaume de Tocco ! C'est le sujet de ma thèse, personne d'autre n'en fait actuellement sur ce thème, à ma connaissance. Et le livre d'Heidegger, il y en avait plusieurs exemplaires…

- Oui, c'est étonnant, je sais. Désolé de vous relancer jusque chez vous… je n'étais pas sûr que vous ayez reçu mes lettres…

- Vos lettres ?

- Enfin, les lettres de relance de la bibliothèque. Vous êtes étudiant en histoire ?

- Théologie. Ces livres devraient bien être là, je les avais empruntés juste avant de partir pour…

Il s'est interrompu soudain, immobile, sourcils froncés, comme si quelque chose lui avait échappé. Immédiatement j'ai fait le rapport avec ce que m'avait dit Hermione, et j'ai lancé :

- Vous étiez parti à l'étranger ? À Londres peut-être ? Vous les avez sûrement oubliés là-bas, c'est embêtant.

C'est alors qu'il m'a regardé, vraiment regardé, pour la première fois je pense, il s'est approché de moi lentement, l'air soupçonneux :

- Londres ? Je ne suis pas anglais mais écossais et… Mais on se connaît non ? C'est pas vous qui m'aviez abordé dans un café ? Vous voulez quoi, à la fin ?

- Rien. Les livres, c'est tout… ai-je répondu précipitamment, en reculant.

C'était curieux et un peu impressionnant de voir Draco –ou son sosie- me fixer sans aménité, je me suis demandé s'il n'allait pas me mettre à la porte, voire appeler la police.

- J'ai du mal à vous croire. Je ne m'intéresse pas aux autres, d'ailleurs je n'ai aucun ami ici, alors j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous me poursuivez, depuis la bibliothèque.

L'obscurité rendait son visage particulièrement menaçant, les joues creuses et le regard noir, j'ai fait un autre pas en arrière, déglutissant avec gêne.

- Je… je vous l'ai dit, vous ressemblez beaucoup à un de mes amis, que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps et qui a des difficultés, alors… comme vous aviez disparu je me suis inquiété.

- Des difficultés ? Quel genre de difficultés ?

- Il a perdu ses parents récemment. Et moi aussi je suis orphelin, alors…

- N'importe quoi !

Après avoir haussé les épaules et levé les yeux au ciel, il s'est retourné vers la fenêtre :

- Mais je ne suis pas votre ami, je le saurais, non ? Pourquoi insister ? Pourquoi vous inquiéter pour moi ? Tout cela n'est pas très rationnel, je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre.

- …

- Vous faites des liens entre des choses qui n'en ont pas. Pourquoi vous ne l'appelez pas, votre ami, tout simplement ? Il doit bien être quelque part, a-t-il repris en allumant le plafonnier, me faisant ciller.

- J'ai perdu sa trace, après… la fin du lycée.

En secouant la tête, il a souri légèrement puis s'est assis sur le rebord de son lit, pensif :

- Alors vous avez cru que c'était moi. Mais il vous aurait reconnu, votre ami, non ?

- Disons que… nous nous étions quittés fâchés et… je me suis dit que vous, enfin qu'il simulait peut être pour ne pas me parler.

- Alors pourquoi insister ? Faites-vous d'autres amis, ça ne doit pas être si difficile sur ce campus, j'imagine.

La légère nuance de mépris de sa voix m'a rappelé celle de Draco, parfois son ton n'était plus si rauque, ou bien était-ce mon imagination ? Si j'avais osé je lui aurais demandé de soulever sa manche pour voir s'il avait la marque, mais il m'aurait définitivement pris pour un fou. J'étais toujours debout au milieu de la pièce, troublé par la ressemblance et par sa façon de me toiser, si familière. Une espèce de retour à Poudlard, un dialogue de sourds qui se poursuivrait, presque malgré nous. J'ai cherché des yeux un indice, voire une preuve, en vain. Tout était banal. Pas de trace de magie ou d'appartenance à Serpentard, pas une seule photo, juste une chambre d'étudiant un peu trop bien rangée.

Il y avait une pile de CD dans un coin j'étais sûr d'en trouver un de David Bowie, un pressentiment. Je me suis un peu tordu le cou pour en lire les titres et – bingo ! - il y avait « Black tie white noise » -même pas Low.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? Vous croyez que j'ai caché vos bouquins dans mes CD ?

- Non, non. Je… euh, j'avais juste aperçu un album que j'adore, de David Bowie. J'adore le single « Miracle goodnight ».

- Ah, je comprends. C'est ça qui vous dépasse, hein ? L'homonymie "David Jones". Un cadeau de mes parents, ou alors ils n'avaient pas fait attention. Dans ma famille on n'écoutait pas ce genre de chanteur, j'imagine… Votre ami s'appelle David lui aussi ?

- Non. Draco.

- Un prénom, ça ? Finalement, je préfère le mien, même s'il est banal, a-t-il fait en se levant et en passant à nouveau tous les livres du bureau en revue. Bon, hé bien je crois que je les ai perdus, vos livres. Je vous dois combien ?

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui, le principe c'est le remboursement, non ? Dites-moi combien je vous dois, et qu'on en finisse.

La surprise et sa manière de me congédier m'ont coupé le souffle – je n'avais pas prévu cela dans mon scénario. J'étais debout comme un idiot au milieu de la pièce, avec mon papier, il me fixait avec une impatience croissante.

- Je… je ne sais pas. Vous réglerez quand vous viendrez, la prochaine fois.

Il a hoché la tête avec un sourire en coin, j'ai eu comme un doute :

- Vous reviendrez, n'est-ce pas ? À la bibliothèque ?

- Vous me surveillez ou quoi ?

- Non, non. C'est juste que… à cause de la ressemblance, j'ai remarqué votre absence. Ca fait un petit bout de temps qu'on ne vous voit plus, ai-je ajouté en englobant je ne sais qui dans ce « on » bien pratique. Vous avez eu des soucis ?

- … ?

- Moi-même j'ai eu la grippe, alors je comprends que vous ayez été absent. Vous avez été malade ?

- Non, a-t-il répondu sèchement, me fixant avec une franche réprobation.

- Vous étiez en voyage, n'est-ce pas, c'est là que vous avez oublié les livres ? On peut peut-être vous les renvoyer ?

- Non. Impossible. Laissez-moi maintenant, d'accord ? Tenez, prenez 50 dollars, ça suffira je crois, a-t-il conclu en se levant et en fouillant dans ses poches.

Deux secondes plus tard, j'avais un billet froissé dans la main, et la sensation d'être un voleur.

- Non, non, je ne peux pas accepter. Je dois vous faire un reçu, ou une facture… il faut que vous passiez à la bibliothèque pour qu'on règle ça…

- Inutile, c'est réglé. Merci d'être passé, je ne peux rien pour vous et, croyez-moi, vous ne pouvez rien pour moi.

En posant sa main sur mon épaule, il m'a poussé doucement jusqu'à la porte, derrière moi, avec un sourire un peu crispé :

- Vous verrez, vous en trouverez d'autres…

- Des livres ?

- Non. Des amis… Bonne soirée.

- Mais attendez… Pourquoi vous ne venez plus ? Vous n'allez plus en cours ?

Une ombre est passée dans son regard, comme si la réponse lui échappait. Nouveau sourire crispé :

- Je préfère travailler chez moi. Au revoir.

La porte a claqué devant moi, je tenais roulés en boule dans ma main la feuille de bibliothèque et le billet de 50 dollars. Un peu déconfit, je les ai glissés avec difficulté sous sa porte, précautionneusement. Il ne manquait plus qu'un scandale à la bibliothèque pour qu'on me fiche dehors. Le bouquet.

Je commençais à faire demi-tour quand la porte s'est rouverte et j'ai entendu une voix lasse :

- Vous êtes têtu, vous, hein ?

- Bien mal acquis ne profite jamais, il paraît. Gardez votre argent, je ne suis pas habilité à encaisser cette somme.

- Je sais. Vous teniez tant que ça à lui ? a-t-il demandé à moitié caché par sa porte entrouverte.

- À lui ?

- Votre ami. Vous voudriez absolument le retrouver, hein ? Ou même simplement passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui lui ressemble ?

C'était tellement cocasse que j'ai secoué la tête en souriant : « Même pas. C'était pas un ami, mais on a eu une histoire commune si bizarre que je crois que je voudrais bien le revoir, oui. »

Le plafonnier du couloir s'est éteint, je suis resté comme un idiot dans le noir, avec juste un petit rai de lumière rasant le mur, une tête en ombre chinoise dans l'entrebâillement. Un silence étrange, avant qu'un flot de musique ne déferle sur moi.

- Au secours, mon voisin recommence… on a parfois des rémissions, mais là je sens qu'il est bien reparti, a-t-il gémi sourdement. Décidément, tout va travers aujourd'hui, et ma soirée de révisions est fichue. Il doit être l'heure de dîner, non ?

- Je… euh… oui, sans doute.

- Hé bien profitons de nos 50 dollars, dans ce cas. Il y a un petit italien, en bas. Vous me raconterez votre histoire et je vous convaincrai que je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment. Vous n'êtes pas un de ces tordus qui harcèlent les gens, n'est-ce pas ? a-t-il ajouté en sourcillant, avant de re-disparaître chez lui.

La tournure des évènements était plus que surprenante mais après tout c'était inespéré, le meilleur moyen d'oublier Draco, de percer le mystère à jour. Il est ressorti avec son loden vert, je me suis mordu la lèvre pour ne pas sourire, arrivé devant l'ascenseur j'ai murmuré :

- Cette fois c'est moi qui ne comprends pas. Vous ne vouliez pas entendre parler de moi et soudain vous me proposez de dîner…

- Avec le boucan de mon voisin la soirée va être infernale, autant en profiter pour connaître votre histoire, surtout si elle est bizarre. Comme ça vous verrez que je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez, et l'affaire sera réglée. Et puis je comprendrai mieux votre acharnement, après.

- Acharnement ?

- Ma foi, vous êtes un peu… insistant, non ?

L'ascenseur est arrivé avant que je réponde, un couple s'embrassait à l'intérieur, nous avons fixé nos chaussures jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci à vous qui lisez et reviewez, Merci tout spécialement à Nicolina et Katymini pour leur aide et leur soutien, et à toutes celles d'entre vous qui êtes fidèles chaque semaine à nos rendez-vous. **_

_**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits : **_

_**Jessica : merci d'être toujours au RDV et de trouver que j'ai du talent ! Oui, c'est un univers plus intellectuel et moins dramatique, je suis d'accord, ça repose. J'aime bien ta question sur l' « âme » de Draco, c'est vrai qu'on peut s'interroger. Merci d'aimer ce genre d'intrigue, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! **_

_**Vicky : C'est vrai, il ne se passe pas grand chose, comme dans la vraie vie, en général. C'est pas tous les jours fête, pas vrai ?Je suis heureuse qu'on ressente bien l'atmosphère new yorkaise, c'est en effet le résultat de mon dernier voyage, c'était important d'écrire ça avant que ça s'efface. Je t'accompagnerai volontiers là-bas, partageons un frappucino… merci de ta review qui m'a fait voyager ^^**_

_**Katymini : Merci de reviewer alors que tu as déjà lu et amendé ce chapitre (merci surtout d'avoir détecté toutes mes répétitions et mes tics d'écriture^^). Merci pour tes compliments, ils me font fondre moi aussi ^^**_

_**GROS BISOUS A TOUS !**_


	4. The year of the cat

**MIRACLE GOODNIGHT**

**The year of the cat **

**Suite de cette histoire un peu déjantée, merci de la suivre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'à la fin…merci encore à Katymini et Nicolina pour leur oeil averti et tendre... Retrouvons nos héros au restaurant italien, bonne lecture !**

_**« The year of the cat » est une chanson d'Al Stewart, qui me paraît à propos puisque l'année vient de commencer (chat ou lapin ou lièvre), j'espère qu'elle sera plus douce que l'année du Tigre, et qu'elle vous apportera le bonheur. **_

Le brouhaha était intense dans le restaurant bondé, mais mon compagnon semblait être un habitué et on nous a vite conduits à une petite table isolée, près de l'escalier, en retrait. C'était le genre d'endroit que je ne fréquentais jamais, un italien familial avec des portions effarantes, mais je ne voulais pas faire la fine bouche. Je me suis assis en face de lui en me disant que je rêvais, que c'était un cauchemar moins déplaisant que d'ordinaire.

Il a commandé deux martinis sans me consulter, j'ai bafouillé que je ne buvais jamais.

- Allons donc ! Ca nous détendra et vous dénouera la langue, je saurai enfin pourquoi je vous retrouve à tout bout de champ sur mon chemin.

Un peu vexé j'ai fait une petite moue alors qu'il me fixait avec intérêt, jouant avec un briquet entre ses longs doigts.

- Vous savez qu'il est interdit de fumer en Amérique dans les lieux publics ?

- Oui. Je sais. Trop de tentations, trop d'interdictions. C'est intéressant à étudier, je trouve. Plus on légifère plus on crée de criminalité, c'est proportionnel. Et je ne parle pas de l'aspect moral.

Un serveur nous a apporté la carte, mon hôte a commandé sans même y jeter un œil des antipasti, des spaghetti pesto di genovese et un plat auquel je n'ai rien compris, qui devait être de la viande.

- Ca fait beaucoup, non ?

- Oui, mais on n'a pas tous les soirs l'occasion de sortir, et j'ai choisi des portions pour une personne. On emportera des doggy-bags si c'est trop, a-t-il ajouté avec un petit clin d'œil. Ca nous changera de la cantine, pas vrai ?

Je me voyais déjà en train de raconter l'épisode à Hermione, qui me traiterait de folle de dîner avec un inconnu. L'attitude de cet homme était si différente d'un coup que j'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait mis un nouveau masque, le masque du dandy blasé, bien loin du jeune homme froid et insensible. Nous avons levé nos verres l'un en direction de l'autre, sans trinquer –trinquer à quoi ?- l'alcool m'a fait grimacer, il a souri. Nous étions en tête à tête, je n'avais plus rien à lui dire. Gêné comme une jeune fille en fleurs à son premier rendez-vous, un vrai lourdaud. Le martini me brûlait les lèvres, la gorge, la poitrine, je flottais dans un rêve cotonneux, immatériel. Je n'étais plus à New York ni même Poudlard, mais quelque part à Rome, voire Florence. Ses yeux gris avaient la nuance du métal, implacable :

- Alors, dites-moi… C'était qui, ce Darco ?

- Draco. Un camarade de collège, en Angleterre.

Dit comme ça, ça n'avait l'air de rien, mais comment lui parler de la magie, de Voldemort ? Il devait déjà me prendre pour un cinglé, je n'avais pas envie de tendre le bâton pour me faire battre. Pourtant sa manière de tenir ce verre, cette moue, je la connaissais si bien…

- Et qu'avait-il de spécial, à part le prénom ?

- Spécial ? Rien de spécial, pourquoi ?

- J'imagine qu'un homme qu'on recherche comme vous le faites doit être très particulier…

- Comment ? Oh… non, je ne le recherche pas tant que ça… Enfin, je veux dire, c'est le hasard, vous voyez ? La ressemblance… vous comprenez ?

- Franchement, non. Il me ressemble tant que ça ?

- Oui, ai-je dégluti en me traitant d'imbécile.

- La voix aussi ?

- Oui, par moments, aussi.

J'ai bu une longue gorgée de mon apéritif, soudain la température s'est mise à monter, les serveurs vibrillonnaient autour de nous, j'étais incapable de parler de Draco à David avec les idées claires. Il paraissait attentif, un peu penché en avant, soutenant mon regard :

- Alors, dites-moi. Que s'est-il passé entre vous, exactement ?

- Pardon ?

- Oui, amis ou ennemis, vous n'avez pas l'air très sûr de vous. Pourquoi vous a-t-il tellement marqué ?

« Parce qu'il voulait me tuer » ne m'a pas paru la réponse appropriée, j'ai lancé un sourire gêné sans le regarder. Le serveur a apporté les antipasti avec une bouteille de vin rouge, je me suis éclairci la gorge :

- C'est une longue et douloureuse histoire en fait. Nous étions dans deux bandes rivales, nous nous sommes longtemps détestés, voilà.

- Des bandes rivales ? La mafia ?

- Comment ? Oh non, non. Pas du tout. C'est un peu compliqué, en fait. C'était des rivalités au sein de notre Collège, une histoire d'appartenance à des familles ennemies. Un conflit local.

- En Angleterre ? Jamais entendu parler de ça, a-t-il dit en se servant des aubergines grillées. Il y a eu des blessés, des affrontements ?

- Oui. Plusieurs. Mais ça n'a pas été médiatisé, à l'époque.

David a acquiescé d'un air rêveur, visiblement peu convaincu. Je me suis demandé comment j'allais me sortir de cette mauvaise passe sans mentir, si ses questions devenaient trop précises. Il chipotait un peu dans son assiette, grignotant du bout des lèvres, en attente de mes révélations, toujours sur sa faim.

Le serveur me lançait des coups d'œil égrillards, je me suis dit qu'il se trompait de film, je me suis carré dans ma chaise, de mauvaise humeur.

- Vous ne mangez pas ?

- Le serveur nous dévisage, ça m'énerve…

- Oh, il doit croire à une conversation intime, il se fait des idées. D'habitude je viens toujours seul, avec un livre.

- Heidegger ? En effet, ça doit changer. Il a l'air de penser que je ne suis pas votre type…

- Peu importe ce qu'il pense. Parlez-moi encore de lui… votre ami. Comment était-il ?

J'ai pris une grande inspiration, comment parler d'un homme quand on est en face de lui ? Que dire, que cacher ?

- Oh, il venait d'une très bonne famille, aristocrate, un peu… réactionnaire, vous voyez. Bourrée de principes. Et moi je venais d'un milieu très simple, très différent. Nous étions dans des maisons rivales, des espèces de confréries. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui, je connais le système anglais, un peu. Mais pourquoi cette haine entre vous ?

- C'était lié au passé, à nos familles. Une histoire de pureté de sang…

- Carrément ! Pourquoi pensait-il que votre sang n'était pas pur ? Vous avez des ancêtres étrangers ?

- Non, non. Enfin pas directement. Ca allait au-delà de ça, en réalité. Il y avait à cette époque un homme qui essayait de prendre le pouvoir, qui avait monté une armée contre nous. Draco en faisait partie, avec ses amis. Alors de notre côté nous avons essayé de nous défendre, par tous les moyens, mes amis et moi.

- Une armée ? Dans un collège anglais ?

- C'est un peu compliqué, je m'en rends compte. C'était un autre temps, une autre époque…

Il a hoché la tête, pas convaincu, je ne savais comment lui raconter son histoire, mon histoire, parce qu'à la fois c'était Draco en face de moi, ses attitudes, son port de tête, et à la fois ce n'était pas lui, le contexte et les souvenirs lui restaient étrangers, c'était évident. Et comment parler de magie à un homme qui étudiait la théologie ?

Le serveur a desservi nos assiettes et nous a apporté des spaghettis d'un vert étonnant, trempant dans l'huile d'olive, je me suis demandé comment j'allais sauver mon pull beige. Il les dégustait avec une cuillère et des gestes très précis, je ne quittais pas ses mains des yeux. Etrange de dîner avec lui, de le reconnaître sans le connaître, de lui expliquer nos vies amnésiques, étrange d'exister un peu, dans son regard.

Le silence s'est installé quelques instants, comme une respiration, un sursis. Des clients montaient et descendaient les escaliers, passant non loin de nous, je noyais ma gêne dans mon verre m'interrogeant sur la manière de raconter Poudlard sans passer pour un fou, véritable gageure.

- Vous savez que votre histoire est très bizarre ?

- Oui, je m'en rends compte. Rien n'est vraiment crédible, c'est clair, ai-je soupiré.

J'aurais voulu disparaître, regagner ma petite chambre, me volatiliser. Je le trouvais curieux avant mais c'est moi qui tenais un discours aberrant, je le lisais dans ses yeux. Il me regardait comme un animal biscornu, un mouton à cinq pattes, avec un mélange de dégoût et de fascination, moi qui m'étais toujours trouvé tellement banal.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise « Vous vous moquez de moi, votre histoire est abracadabrante », à ce qu'il se fâche même. N'importe qui en aurait fait autant, pourtant mon récit semblait l'intéresser, il ne me quittait pas des yeux, me jaugeant sans doute.

Avec une petite moue il a posé sa fourchette à côté de son assiette, m'a transpercé de son regard :

- C'était un jeu de rôles, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ?

- Ce que vous me racontez là. Vous aviez recréé un monde dans lequel vous combattiez, en dehors des cours, non ?

Sur le moment je suis resté bouche bée, mais j'ai vite réalisé que c'était la seule manière de justifier la magie et Voldemort. La seule solution de sauver les apparences.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Mais on avait un peu pété les plombs, ça a été très loin, à un moment…

- Très loin ? Dans quel sens ? a-t-il demandé avec intérêt.

- De vraies batailles, entre nous.

- Il y a eu des morts ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment ?

Son air outré m'a alarmé, la frontière était si mince entre la réalité et l'admissible que j'avais la crainte de tomber à tout moment, alors j'ai répondu précipitamment :

- C'était un accident. On faisait des mises en situation, il a chuté d'un toit.

- Votre ami ?

- Non, c'était Voldemort. Le méchant.

- Voldemort ? Qui a inventé ce nom-là ?

- Lui, j'imagine. On s'est chacun choisi un rôle, dans cette histoire…

- Ah d'accord. Et vous, quel était le vôtre ?

J'ai dégluti, comment répondre à ça sans passer pour un infâme prétentieux ? J'ai passé mon doigt au dessus de la flamme d'une petite bougie, sur la table, perplexe.

- J'étais… ça va vous sembler très prétentieux, j'étais le héros. Le gentil.

- Bien sûr. Tant qu'à faire, autant choisir ce rôle là, on est sûr de gagner à la fin, pas vrai ? a-t-il rigolé et ça m'a vexé, sur le coup.

- En fait ce n'est pas moi qui l'avais choisi, c'est Voldemort qui m'avait désigné comme adversaire.

- Le méchant ? Il s'était lui-même posé en méchant ? Voilà un rôle intéressant, plus intéressant que le bon, à mon avis, a-t-il déclaré d'un ton définitif en vidant son verre et en nous resservant.

- Ouh là, je n'en veux plus, j'ai déjà la tête qui tourne.

- Allons donc, ce chianti est excellent, regardez ce nectar vermeil, ne dirait-on pas du sang ?

J'ai relevé les yeux brusquement, son sourire m'a fait frissonner, il a murmuré :

- Excusez-moi, votre récit me monte à la tête, à moi aussi. Ce n'est pas une histoire de vampires, n'est-ce pas ? C'est quel univers ?

- Magie, ai-je soufflé.

- Oh, la magie avec les balais volants et tout ça ?

- Oui, tout ça. Mais en plus violent.

- Magie noire, alors…

Entendre cette bouche prononcer ces mots m'a accablé, oui, la magie était noire dans notre histoire, obscure comme la démence d'un mage satanique, et ce n'était pas un sujet de plaisanterie, quoi qu'en pense mon vis-à-vis. Je ne pourrais jamais lui expliquer la violence et la désespérance, les sorts abominables et la mort de nos proches, il l'avait oubliée, ou plutôt ne l'avait jamais sue. Rien ne nous rapprochait, ma vie héroïque devenait un jeu de rôle dérisoire, une bonne blague de potaches, un sujet de conversation pour dîner, j'ai senti une grande fatigue envahir mes muscles.

- Ca devait être passionnant, de participer à ce jeu de rôles, surtout que vous aviez l'air d'y croire vraiment. Vous êtes tout pâle, rien que d'en parler. Je n'ai jamais eu d'imagination, moi, hélas…

- Oui, passionnant, au sens propre.

- Et votre ami, il jouait quel rôle ?

Je crois que j'ai souri, j'ai senti cette tension sur mes lèvres, ce devait être un sourire. Grisant de lui parler de lui, un peu dangereux aussi. Le serveur a remporté nos assiettes à moitié pleines, nous ne lui avons pas accordé un regard.

- Adepte de Voldemort, du moins au début. J'imagine qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix, son père était un de ses plus fervents partisans. Au commencement, nous n'avons pas vraiment choisi nos personnages, nous avons été répartis dans des maisons, le choix était tout fait. Mais on croyait vraiment, vous savez. C'était devenu la chose la plus importante de notre vie, cette lutte, nous étions si jeunes. Draco y croyait aussi, il pensait faire partie d'une élite, il pensait que son combat était juste. C'était un garçon introverti, facilement méprisant, mais plus fragile que d'autres. Un jour je l'ai trouvé en train de pleurer, je crois qu'il s'était mis à douter. Ca a duré sept ans, vous savez. Nous nous sommes détestés de tout notre cœur, longtemps. Et puis…

- Et puis ? a-t-il demandé dans un souffle.

- Oh, c'est compliqué. Finalement il m'a aidé, grâce à lui j'ai pu m'échapper, m'en sortir. Enfin il m'a aidé sans m'aider vraiment, en fait…

- Ah oui ? Comment ?

- En ne me reconnaissant pas. J'avais été fait prisonnier, lui seul pouvait me reconnaître, il ne l'a pas fait. Il m'a sauvé la vie…

Son silence et son absence de sourire m'ont comme réveillé, d'un coup. Il me fixait gravement, j'ai eu comme un vertige.

_Se reconnaître._

_Ne pas se reconnaître_.

Un leitmotiv, presque une fatalité. Je me suis vu dans ses yeux, il a baissé la tête.

- Draco, c'est toi ?

- Pardon ?

- Dis-moi que c'est toi, ai-je bafouillé en m'accrochant à la nappe. Je sais que c'est toi.

En secouant la tête il a répondu sans me regarder :

- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas moi. J'aimerais bien, en cet instant, je vous assure, mais…

- Pourquoi ? me suis-je étranglé derrière ma serviette.

- Parce que je… C'est idiot. Excusez-moi, je dois…

Il s'est levé brusquement et s'est dirigé vers les toilettes, j'ai regardé autour de moi pour reprendre pied avec la réalité, la nuit, New York. Les salles commençaient à se vider, les serveuses préparaient le service du lendemain. Par les vitres je voyais le trottoir sous la pluie, un vrai déluge.

- Tout se passe bien, monsieur ? s'est enquis le serveur en déposant un plat sur la table, j'ai opiné vigoureusement, j'avais chaud.

Comment m'étais-je laissé embarquer dans cette illusion, comment le passé avait-il pu me paraître si fort et si réel, quelques minutes auparavant ? C'était lui, j'en avais été sûr. Il y avait eu cette lueur, dans le métal de son regard. Je m'étais vu dans ses yeux, c'était nous, ce trouble.

Et pourtant non.

L'adagio tournait en boucle dans les amplis du restaurant, j'étais grisé. Trop de vin, trop d'imagination.

J'ai avalé un grand verre d'eau froide, elle a coulé dans ma gorge et ma poitrine, glacée, me donnant un semblant de calme, de raison. J'ai regardé ma montre, il était tard, pourquoi m'étais-je laissé aller à tant de confidences, que devait-il penser de moi ? Si ça trouve il n'avait compris, rien du tout. Draco n'avait jamais compté pour moi, en tout cas, pas plus qu'un autre, pas plus que Ron, Hermione, pas plus que Dumbledore ou Rogue…

Quand il s'est rassis, il avait repris son air froid, remis son masque, je me suis demandé comment j'avais pu croire un instant que cet être distant avait vécu quoi que ce soit avec moi.

- Vous avez encore un peu faim ? a-t-il interrogé en grimaçant.

- Plus du tout, non.

- Moi non plus. Mais ces escalopes sont délicieuses, je vous assure. C'est dommage. Vous en prenez un peu et moi aussi ? Sinon le chef va me faire la tête pendant un mois.

- Vous venez souvent ?

- Oui, très. Trop. C'est en bas de chez moi et c'est bon. Ca me rappelle… a-t-il commencé avant de s'interrompre.

- Oui ?

- Mon enfance sans doute. Quoi d'autre ? a-t-il lancé en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Parlons de vous justement. Vous savez tout de moi, je ne sais rien de vous.

- Je ne connais rien de vous, à part votre personnage dans un jeu de rôle, je vous signale. Il n'y a rien de spécial à dire de moi, je suis parfaitement inintéressant.

- C'est un peu court. Prouvez-moi que vous avez une vraie vie, une vraie existence, ai-je jeté avec provocation, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Vous allez être déçu. Ma vie se résume à ma thèse, je ne sors pas, je n'ai pas d'amis, pas de fiancée, pas de passion, rien.

- Pas d'enfance ?

- Si, bien sûr. Mes parents déménageaient souvent, je n'avais jamais le temps de me faire des copains. Je connais à peine Glasgow et mon pays d'origine. Ca m'a rapproché de Dieu, je me suis investi dans mes études. Voilà, c'est tout.

- Dieu !

Devant son air gêné j'ai regretté ma question, un peu directe. Il s'est gratté le sourcil discrètement, j'ai bu un autre verre de vin, par inadvertance.

- Oui, Dieu. Je sais, ce n'est pas à la mode. Mieux vaut faire partie d'une secte ou d'un groupe de rock, de nos jours, on parait plus normal. Toutes les perversions sont mieux vues qu'une foi discrète, sur ce continent. Je suis d'une banalité effarante.

- Pourquoi les études de théologie ? Devenir prêtre ?

- J'y pense. Fortement. Le monde tel qu'il est ne m'intéresse pas, je n'ai rien à lui apporter.

- Vous voulez devenir prêtre pour aider les autres ?

- Même pas, a-t-il dit d'un air désolé. Même pas. Je cherche dans le mystère de Dieu la réponse aux questions que je me pose depuis…

- Depuis quoi ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, a-t-il répondu sèchement.

- Si, dites-moi… faites-moi confiance.

- Soit. Ma famille a disparu dans un accident de voiture, depuis je cherche une raison.

J'ai acquiescé, que dire de plus ? Je comprenais ses raisons, sa tristesse, sa froideur. Deux paumés sur un campus, nous étions forcés de nous rencontrer, un jour ou l'autre. Nous avons chipoté encore un peu devant nos assiettes, un mal de tête commençait à me vriller les tempes. Le chef est arrivé pour lui serrer la main, l'a gentiment grondé de ne pas avoir terminé son plat, j'ai vu que David était gêné de ne pas me pouvoir me présenter. Evidemment, il ne connaissait pas mon nom. Visiblement ça n'avait pas d'importance, mon nom. Le chef est reparti, David s'est levé et excusé en me montrant son paquet de cigarettes, j'ai eu envie de rentrer.

Cette mascarade commençait à me fatiguer, j'avais cours tôt le lendemain.

Alors qu'il fumait en bas, sous l'auvent, mal à l'abri de la pluie, j'ai réalisé qu'en effet je ne l'intéressais pas. Non, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était l'histoire de Draco, pour quelque obscure raison. Une histoire qu'il était incapable de comprendre. Peut-être juste le narcissisme d'entendre parler de quelqu'un qui vous ressemble, ou une curiosité déplacée. Vivre par procuration, se sentir apprécié pour des qualités qu'on n'a pas, partager des souvenirs illusoires, un vertige troublant.

Il est revenu les cheveux humides, le serveur a posé deux cafés.

- Vous habitez loin d'ici ? Il tombe des cordes, vous allez vous faire tremper.

- Je sors d'une bonne grippe, c'est pas trop le moment.

- Avec un peu de chance, un taxi va passer. Je vous invite, naturellement… a-t-il précisé a attrapant la note.

- Vous croyez que les 50 dollars vont suffire ?

- Peu importe. J'ai de l'argent, c'est tout ce qui me reste de mes parents, autant que ça serve. Surtout que je n'achète jamais rien, je suis idiot.

- Idiot ?

- Idiot. C'est ce que m'a assuré la seule fille que j'aie jamais aimée, quand elle m'a quitté. Il parait que je la déprimais, je ne voulais jamais faire les boutiques avec elle, ni acheter la bonne montre, la bonne voiture, et j'étais assommant comme la pluie. En plus elle prétendait que je portais malheur, vous imaginez ?

- Ah oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle voyait toujours des oiseaux autour de moi, des corbeaux. N'importe quoi. Vous comprenez mieux mon amour pour Heidegger ?

- Oui, je crois, ai-je acquiescé en me levant.

Les premiers pas ont été difficiles, le sol se dérobait sous mes pas, j'avais trop bu. Ca m'embêtait de le laisser payer, mais en même temps il s'intéressait si peu à moi –il ne m'avait demandé ni mon prénom, ni d'où je venais, ni quelles études je faisais- que je n'ai pas eu trop de remords. Ou alors j'étais déjà trop saoul, ou vénal.

Nous avons couru sous la pluie battante, dès le troisième block j'étais trempé de la tête aux pieds, je me suis arrêté sous son porche :

- C'est vrai que vous portez malheur !

- Montez, je dois avoir un vieil imperméable, dans mes affaires. Je me sentirais responsable de votre disparition, si vous attrapiez la mort.

Le temps de le regarder de travers nous étions à nouveau dans l'ascenseur, il a soufflé :

- J'espère que mon voisin a sombré dans le coma éthylique, je n'ai pas envie d'une autre nuit blanche. Pour une fois, j'ai sommeil.

- Moi, aussi. Il n'y a plus qu'à prier, alors.

Il m'a lancé un coup d'œil en coin, j'ai haussé les épaules, insouciant. Je n'entendais rien dans le couloir, j'avais l'impression d'avoir du coton dans les oreilles, reste de grippe ou alcoolémie trop importante. Il a refermé la porte derrière nous : « Ouf, tout est calme », ça m'a fait bizarre de me retrouver chez lui, c'était un autre monde, une autre époque. Si loin dans le passé.

New York brillait de tous ses feux dehors, j'ai marché comme un automate jusqu'à la fenêtre, admirer le spectacle des rues sous le déluge. Un éclair a vrillé l'espace, j'ai sursauté.

- Vous croyez que c'est la fin du monde ? lui ai-je demandé alors qu'il fouillait son armoire.

- Déjà ? a-t-il répondu en regardant sa montre, me faisant sourire. Impossible, je n'ai pas terminé ma thèse, ce serait une catastrophe.

- Oh, et qu'est ce qui se passera, quand vous l'aurez terminée ?

- Je me retirerai du monde. Rassurez-vous, je ne manquerai à personne.

David s'est relevé et m'a tendu un pull bleu clair et un imperméable crème, je l'ai remercié d'un sourire.

- Je vous les rendrai.

- Non. Gardez-les. J'ai perdu vos livres, vous perdrez mes vêtements, c'est bien. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Je suis resté quelques secondes immobile en face de lui, hésitant à prendre congé. La perspective de retrouver la rue inondée ne me séduisait guère, la solitude non plus. Il a souri puis m'a tendu la main :

- Merci pour la soirée. C'était agréable… ça m'a changé d'Heidegger.

- Merci à vous. Pour le repas.

« J'espère que vous le retrouverez » a-t-il soufflé, et je n'ai pas essayé de faire croire que je pensais au livre.

- Vous savez, il n'y avait rien entre lui et moi, ai-je dit en reprenant ma main, je ne suis pas sûr que vous compreniez notre histoire.

- Je ne la comprends pas, en effet, mais…

- Mais ?

- Il a bien de la chance. J'aimerais qu'on me recherche comme vous le recherchez, vous savez… a-t-il répondu avec cette lueur dans les yeux, la même que l'éclair, dehors.

Quand nos lèvres se sont touchées je me suis dit que j'étais devenu fou, qu'il m'avait ensorcelé mais je crois que j'étais le plus acharné des deux, le plus en manque. Au bord de l'asphyxie nous sommes tombés à genoux sur la moquette, je me répétais que c'était une connerie, je ne pouvais pas me défaire de lui, pas quitter sa bouche, pas une seconde, pas d'un souffle. Un feu me dévorait, la pire fièvre de ma vie, un feu inconnu et dévastateur, le besoin absolu de le toucher, le dévorer, le posséder. Découvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque frisson de son corps. Quand les plombs ont sauté nous n'avons pas frémi, enlacés et déjà perdus. Nous nous sommes lourdement cognés aux meubles, peut être pour nous assommer et oublier cette infamie, cet amour insensé, peut-être pour vivre un peu plus. Un peu plus longtemps.

Je ne savais ni les gestes ni les mots, il paraissait aussi malhabile que moi, yeux fermés, lèvres fiévreuses, nous vivions le même fantasme, le même malentendu brutal. Son corps m'écrasait et c'était bon, son souffle dans mes oreilles et sa langue dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner. Nos épidermes enfin nus se sont rejoints et nous avons poussé le même soupir, nous attendions ça depuis si longtemps. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher, je sentais ses os frêles, son corps trop maigre, ses côtes saillantes contre les miennes, je voulais le protéger, l'aimer, à jamais. L'empêcher de quitter le monde.

Nous avons roulé sur la moquette, elle nous brûlait la peau du dos, la pluie tapait au carreau, j'avais des images devant les yeux, des images bizarres. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, où j'étais ni avec qui, j'étais aimé et c'était bien. J'aurais voulu passer des heures à me lover contre lui mais il y avait ce besoin dans mes entrailles, ce besoin bizarre, et son désir impérieux qui se mêlaient pour nous faire agir, bouger.

Quand je me suis ancré à son corps il a murmuré : « Viens, viens. C'est quoi ton prénom ? »

- Harry.

- Viens, Harry. Je suis celui que tu cherches, aime moi comme si j'étais lui, s'il te plait. Tu peux m'appeler comme lui, si tu veux…

- Tais-toi.

- Si, je veux être lui. Je n'ai plus personne, tu sais, et même plus de souvenirs. Je veux être quelqu'un, un peu, avant de disparaître.

- Chuuut…

Sa demande m'a serré le cœur, nous étions deux paumés à la recherche d'un peu d'affection, cherchant dans les bras de l'autre un fantôme, mais quelle importance ?

Le tonnerre et la pluie ont redoublé, j'ai resserré mon étreinte, nous avons touché les étoiles.

Au matin il m'a raconté son histoire, l'accident de voiture de ses parents et son amnésie partielle, je lui ai juré que ça n'avait pas d'importance, que je ne le quitterais plus.

- Même si je porte malheur ? a-t-il demandé en regardant les corbeaux s'aligner le long de sa fenêtre.

- Je ne crois pas aux signes, ai-je menti en me mordant la lèvre.

Le premier rayon de soleil a glissé le long de son corps blanc, je n'en revenais pas d'être tombé amoureux du sosie de mon ennemi, qui ne m'avait même jamais attiré. Comme aucun homme, d'ailleurs. Mais je me sentais moins seul, d'un coup, et ça, ça changeait tout. Je me suis dit que c'était une chance inespérée de repartir de zéro, d'oublier Poudlard, le passé, le destin.

C'est quand le soleil a frôlé une boursouflure rouge sur son bras, exactement là où était la marque des mangemorts, que je me suis redressé d'un coup : « Draco ? » Il a souri et a murmuré : « Je ne sais pas. Peut être. J'ai tout oublié, même l'accident. Si c'était un accident... »

Alors, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai décidé d'oublier qui j'étais, moi aussi, parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance, finalement, et que même les oiseaux s'étaient envolés.

**FIN **

**Voilà, c'est déjà fini, je sais c'est court mais c'est ce que je voulais, pour une fois. J'espère que vous avez compris la fin, je ne l'ai pas voulue trop limpide mais je pense qu'on devine ce qui s'est passé pour notre « David Jones ». Sinon, demandez-moi !**

**Je n'ai plus de HPDM en cours, pour la première fois depuis 4 ans, j'ai commencé à écrire un original, je le publierai peut être sur FP, je pense qu'il est temps que je me renouvelle un peu. Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont accompagnée pendant tout ce temps, peut être que je reviendrai avec un HPDM un jour, si le besoin devient trop fort, en tout cas je suis ravie de tous nos échanges, vos reviews ont embelli ma vie, vous êtes extraordinaires.**

**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits :**

**Jessica : Merci de t'être laissée prendre par ce chapitre, et d'avoir même cherché à interpréter les signes, c'est génial… J'aime bien toutes tes suppositions, elles sont très futées, et tu vois, tu étais très proche de la réalité ! Bisous à toi aussi, merci d'avoir reviewé ! **

**Ptytemama : Merci d'aimer cette fic et surtout de me le dire ^^ Et surtout merci de ton enthousiasme, il me fait très plaisir ! A bientôt j'espère**

**Shin : Merci de prendre plaisir à lire mes histoires, même déjantées ! Le lien avec David Bowie ? Aucun, juste mon imagination délirante… J'essaie de rester un peu fidèle à l'univers JKR, mais je finis toujours par m'évader ^^ Merci de ta review !**

**Kaylee : Merci d'aimer mon histoire, et surtout merci de me le dire ^^ Plein de bisous ma belle ^^**

**BISOUS A TOUS**


	5. RàR

**R à R 4 **

Je sais que ça ne se fait pas de répondre aux reviews à la place d'un chapitre, mais je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu et reviewé cette fic un peu « étrange ». J'ai essayé de respecter les persos de JKR et l'univers, pourtant je crois que c'est un peu parti en « live » et finalement c'est très bien comme ça. D'autres l'ont trouvée trop courte et pas dans mon style habituel (pas assez de souffrance et de profondeur), avec une fin trop rapide, dont acte.

Pour moi c'était un peu un cadeau d'au revoir (d'adieu ?) au HPDM, les adieux les plus brefs sont les meilleurs… j'espère m'améliorer dans les nouvelles.

Pour ceux ou celles qui doutent de leur compréhension de l'histoire, voici ma lecture, sachant que ce n'est pas une vérité absolue, c'est juste ma vision de l'histoire… Pour moi le fameux David Jones est bien Draco, qui a subi un sort d'Obliviate en échange de sa liberté. Donc il n'a plus de souvenirs ni de l'accord passé avec le Ministre, ni de ses parents ni bien sûr de Poudlard. A la place on lui a recréé une identité et raconté une histoire de parents morts dans un accident de voiture, mais l'amnésie et la solitude le dépriment sérieusement. Après, les allusions à Bowie ou aux oiseaux sont des clins d'œil, une manière de planter un décor un peu mystérieux. Ou peut être qu'il porte réellement malheur, allez savoir…

Je réponds pour la dernière fois aux non inscrits, merci à toux ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ^^

Jessica : Merci de trouver ce final magnifique, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^Je suis contente que tu apprécies la part de mystère qui subsiste, moi aussi j'aime bien quand le champ des possibilités est ouvert. Merci surtout de trouver que j'écris bien –voire que je suis géniale- ça me fait toujours autant chaud au cœur car c'est pour vous que j'écris, avant tout. Tant mieux si tu aimes mes scènes d'amour, j'essaie d'être un peu délicate, je trouve qu'on lit trop souvent du copier/coller peu ragoûtant (mais c'est juste mon opinion). Je suis touchée que tu veuilles me suivre sur FP, c'est une formidable preuve de confiance, merci ! Plein plein de bisous ma belle Jessica…

Kaylee : merci pour ta review (et toutes les précédentes) ! J'apprécie beaucoup ces preuves de fidélité, elles vont me manquer. Revenir au HPDM ? qui sait ? Il ne faut jamais dire « fontaine », pas vrai ?

Vicky : Merci d'avoir trouvé ce chapitre beau, ça me touche beaucoup ! T'as raison, mes persos n'ont pas assez souffert, ça ne va pas du tout… je dois vieillir, sans doute. J'aime bien l'idée de compréhension floue, ça me plaît ! Pourquoi vouloir tout comprendre, tout le temps ? Pour « mon ciel », non, je ne compte pas continuer à poster des chapitres, ça serait inutile. Tant pis pour eux, de toute façon quand on voit comment marche le site et le peu de succès des bouquins édités, il n'y a pas de regrets à avoir. Merci de ta gentillesse ^^

Lydie : oui, j'assume la bizarrerie de l'histoire, merci en tout cas de l'avoir trouvée belle, surtout la fin ^^ Merci pour cette review !

Emeline : merci d'avoir adooooré, et surtout de me l'avoir dit ! tant mieux si elle est « hors temps », comme ça elle restera intemporelle… merci surtout de trouver que j'écris bien, ça me fait super plaisir. Pour ta question, j'ai répondu plus haut, j'espère que la réponse te convient !

Katymini : Merci de vouloir le bras quand je donne la main, merci de m'avoir accompagnée sur ce texte (et bien plus), ce lien entre nous ne cessera pas avec l'arrêt des HPDM, j'en suis sûre, je sais que tu me suivras toujours, et c'est ça qui est merveilleux.

RDV à vous tous et toutes un peu tard, si vous le souhaitez, peut être sur FP (le lien est sous mon profil) pour ma nouvelle histoire, elle n'est pas encore prête pour l'instant, merci pour ces magnifiques années, et surtout une bonne fête à tous les amoureux ^^


End file.
